Let Not Light See My Dark and Deep Desires
by Imogen74
Summary: Loki feels angry. Jane feels guilty. Thor feels sad. Some humor, some angst, some torture, some pining...a nice cornucopia of situations for your Lokane pleasure. Prompt fill for jeadamized, who secretly likes gothic tales. M. Lokane.
1. Chapter 1

_Title From Macbeth_

And what can be said of his mind?

Unearthed intangible but all too real rage...its only outlet the dream of escape. How foolish to believe that his selfless action could change the mind of his enemy. How naive was he to think that for one moment his brother would hold any influence over the stain of Odin's displeasure. Odin, who resented his very existence. With every false breath he took it was a sting to his false father's pride. And with that thought, Loki found solace. If he could not have the throne, he would have and hold Odin's displeasure with all that he was, all that he is now...all that he ever would be. It was his father who caused this insane state of his. And his mother...

No. He would not think of her. For to do so would soften him, and he, Loki, would not be so weak.

How he had hoped to be reunited with Thor and Odin and to experience at least marginal acceptance. But to hope is rash, it is a magpie of sentiment and irrational bias. He had entered Asgard broken, bleeding and weak. He had used the BiFrost to transpierce the realm, he was too weak to employ his usual means. And what had he found? Odin, displeased as ever. Thor, in the embrace of the little mortal, and Eir the only one who bothered with him. He was thrown back into his cell with only petty criminals to gaze upon…he, a Prince! A would be King! Suffer this he must, for he shall enjoy no pardon. He, hated and loathed, feared and dreaded…always. And though his paltry attempts at reason and defense were chided and dismissed, his heart did whisper that Thor at least heard, and that mayhap his pleas would be thought on in his quiet, if that mortal would allow it.

He sat in his cell, he stared at nothing. He perseverated on the flimsy furnishings. So much for a Prince of Asgard. What did he do that was so wrong, so heinous in the eyes of Odin? He reminded his false father of himself…a younger version of the All-Father, and less the brute of he or Thor. Odin saw himself in Thor, and his narcissism won the Thunder God his favor. But his true nature was Loki's…and Odin despised it. To be reminded that he, too, was a conquerer, a vanquisher, a ruler of those who desired no such rule…that was what Odin hated about himself, and so Loki must be punished for Odin's crimes.

Loki examined his hands. He could feel the anger brimming inside of him…his magic undulating between control and eruption. He would need to liberate it, or it would tax his brain, perhaps even drive him mad.

His head fell in the cradle of his hands, and he rubbed his face.

He heard someone approaching, and assumed it was the guard bringing him his dinner, so he didn't bother looking up.

There was no hiss of sound to indicate that the glass had been disturbed, so he raised his head.

He had to admit to himself, he was surprised at what he saw.

He laughed.

She shifted.

"What are you doing here, Jane Foster?"

"I…don't honestly know."

"Well, if you don't know, I certainly do not. If it's all the same to you, I'm rather preoccupied at present, and you are disturbing my solitude…" he waved his hand lazily in a dismissal.

"Why did you do it?" she blurted out.

"Excuse me?" he cocked his head as his back stayed firmly against the far wall.

"Why did you save me? Save Thor?"

"I do not owe you any explanation."

"No. No, I guess you don't," she looked about the cage. "Are you comfortable here?"

"Do I look comfortable here?"

Jane smiled. "I…well…I've seen worse accommodations. I've HAD worse accommodations…" and she laughed.

"Oh, well…in that case, I feel so much better, as though I were on a holiday, and I could come and go as I pleased. This cage isn't so bad…" he got up, and waved his arms about in grand gesticulation. "I don't know what I've been so fussed about…look…worn cushions on the chair…observe…no blanket despite the chill…" he walked toward her. "Truly, Miss Foster, you are so very right. I shall ignore the fact that…" and he slammed his fist on the glass. "…. I have been left to rot here!" his breath heaved in his anger.

Jane jumped back at his bellow. "Sorry…I'm sorry, Loki…." and she quickly left.

Thor's mortal. What a hysterical joke. She had been sent to spy on him. What a specimen was humanity. So fragile, so gullible…so…odd. And his brother had fallen for this wisp of a woman. He smiled.

She wouldn't be back. So much the better.

Why did he save them? Why indeed. Because he believed that Thor would return the act of heroism if he did. That if they survived, he would be able to cull favor with Odin and see to Loki's freedom.

How very wrong he was. Once the savage wound healed, he was promptly put back in the cell. And Thor brought the mortal back from Midgard, no doubt with the thought of marriage. And he would be forgotten…and he would be here for many millennia…

It was not to be born. Loki was never meant to be a captive…he was meant to rule. To be the bane of Odin's existence, and so it would be.

He was distracted, and he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. MIdgard. That silly speck in the middle of Yggdrasil the cause of so much pain.

He then heard the glass slide, his back was to it. His hands fell to his sides, and he turned. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are a glutton for punishment, Jane Foster?"

"No…but I've been told I'm persistent."

"In your case, they are interchangeable traits. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you saved me," she stated simply.

He sighed. "What would you like me to say? That I discovered part of me truly loved my false brother? That I felt a need to spare you because of it? That the villain in me was redeemed by the sentiment you mortals hold so very dear?"

Jane giggled a bit. "That sounds perfect," and she flashed an exaggerated smile.

He shook his head and laughed, too tired to argue. "I did it…because I wanted to be spared the endless imprisonment I now face. I believed that if we survived, Thor would see to it…how very wrong I was."

Jane nodded. "I can help you."

"You. You can help me? How? Why?"

"Because I owe you. And Thor loves me."

Loki examined her now with a discerning eye. It could be possible that she was serious. It could also be possible it was a trap. "I don't understand. Why would you do such a thing? What have you to gain from my release?"

"A clear conscience."

Ah. Guilt. A bit foreign to him, but a powerful motivator to some. "What do you propose?"

"Well..." she began. "Gimme a few days...I may need to come back and talk with you further...but I'm pretty sure I can get you out."

"You have that much faith in your wiles?"

She smiled crookedly. "Oh yes."

Loki cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" and he slunk nearer her station. "Well, Jane Foster. Perhaps I underestimate you, what do you wish to know?"

Jane cleared her throat. "Well...do you care for Thor?"

His face distorted in a scowl. "Do I CARE for Thor?" he laughed. "Does Thor care for ME?"

"That answer won't get you out."

He turned from her. "There was a time, when Asgard was a peaceful realm, when many creatures took their hope and dreams and molded their passions into a common purpose. When Odin was merciful, when the pain of war and the uncertainty of resolve was foreign to its inhabitants. During that time, when our minds were naive to all that clips our sorrow, I had felt a link to my false brother. When I believed the lies of Odin. When I held the hand of Frigga..." his voice altered ever so slightly. "...and thought of her as a mother. When these days were lived, when I had that which every soul desires, yes. I cared for him," and he turned to see Jane awestruck.

"Wow."

"Wow? I gave you an answer. If you dislike it, then cease asking me questions."

"No...it's just...you are hurt," she returned sheepishly.

"Is that so impossible to believe? Yes, I am a miscreant. But every such devil has a story, only the foolish think otherwise."

Jane's chin lifted. "Well...you might have a point."

"Of course I do. I'm not fool, Miss Foster. I may be many things...but that is not one of them."

Jane nodded.

He sat down. "You love my...Thor...do you?"

She hesitated. "Sure I do."

"Well...you'll let me know what happens, then."

A curt nod, and she left.

Interesting...in many, many ways.

The mortal was moved by his station, and he could use her pity to manipulate the situation. He was not so proud to be foolish. He could not get anything from his current predicament, and should he massage her conscience a touch, he might escape this closet of a prison.

And what would he do when released? He would exact his revenge on Thanos, and then leave. He would go where none too many knew his name. He would wait out his days in sobering stationary patience until Odin was gone…and then he would return to take the throne as Asgard's King. Thor would marry that Jane Foster. He had no desire to be a dutiful King, he desired only the embrace of a lover, the heat of battle and the scourge of Mjölnir. He was a brute and a fool. Loki may be a lot of things, but he was neither a brute nor a fool.

It was a happy chance that Jane Foster was a mortal with a conscience, and Loki Laufeyson would use that fact to his advantage…

* * *

Jane went to the Prince's chambers and found her lover standing on his balcony.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello, Jane. Where have you been?"

She walked nearer him. "I've been walking and thinking…" not entirely untrue. "I've been thinking about Loki."

"Why would you engage your mind thus? He is a sad subject," and Thor returned to the room, running his hands through his hair and sitting down by the fire that raged.

"Because, Thor…he saved us. He SAVED us, and he's rotting in a cell."

"He killed hundreds of Midgardians. He deserves his punishment. How can you defend him so?"

Jane sat opposite him. "Because, I believe people can change. Loki wasn't always the way he is now, was he?"

Thor shook his head.

"No," Jane continued. "Maybe if he's shown some kindness and compassion, maybe he can start to heal," she paused. "I want you to help me convince Odin that Loki is redeemable."


	2. Chapter 2

Once, when Jane Foster was a child, before her parents died and the nightmares began, her mother told her that inside of everyone was hope. Every person, young and old, had hope...hope to become better, hope for tomorrow, hope that somehow, when things seemed most unsure, everything would be alright in the end.

She liked that idea.

So when she made her way down to the caverns where prisoners were kept, down the slippery stone steps of isolation and punishment...unbeknownst to Thor...she held onto that idea of hope.

Thor wasn't convinced that the pair could do anything for Loki. He rather thought that Odin was right. Loki was bad. He needed to be treated as such. A monster, even. His true identity had unleashed a prism of fire and rage, and there was nothing to be done about it.

But Jane was a silly sort, what for all of her fierce intellect and knowledge, her blind faith in the innate goodness of others was both endearing and foolish. But she also understood her power. She could persuade anyone to do almost anything given enough time. Her stubbornness held some of that responsibility, her heart another, and some of it was tied to loneliness...the sad result of being an orphan.

Jane turned the corner and saw the prince in his cell. He was lying prone on the tattered sofa, his right arm swung lazily over his eyes, his left hand on his stomach.

Jane's fingers intertwined in front of her as she crept to the front of the cage.

"Back so soon, mortal? I've not heard of my impending release. Perhaps you overstate your abilities."

"I never told you I'd have you out tomorrow. I said a few days."

"Semantics," and he sat up, swinging his legs around and smirked at her, all in a very impressively fluid movement. "I imagine Thor objects."

"Thor doesn't have much of an opinion of his own," Jane replied.

"Harsh words for your love, Jane Foster."

She smirked. "I meant in this particular instance."

He stood, and placed his hands behind his back. "Tell me, what are Thor's opinions on things? It must be intoxicating, the conversation the two of you enjoy...you are a Midgardian scientist, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Yessss," he hissed. "Thor's knowledge of the cosmos run deep...about as deep as a divot in the ground, collecting rain water."

"He knows enough," Jane protested. "I've had some conversations..."

He laughed. "Some conversations...indeed. Can he tell you of the sweep of the particles that hover and sway before a star is engulfed into the black nothingness and different planes of existence? Where they may go? What happens to a planet, when its own star is snuffed out? Can he tell you of Yggdrasil, and her depths and branches? Of the hidden treasures of the nine? Of her antiquity, her majesty, her power which pulses in her depths like the life blood which traverses your own mortal veins?"

Jane swallowed. "I don't know...I...no..."

"No," he whispered. He had moved quite close to her now, and was nearly touching the glass which brimmed with golden light. He was bent slightly forward, his gaze boring into hers.

Loki slowly rose to full height. "No..." he continued. "You'll forgive me, Jane Foster..."

"Jane."

His head cocked to one side. "Jane...I merely find it fascinating that you would seek company with my...ah...Thor...but, perhaps you too fell victim to his sinewy charm. His mind, though not utterly dull, is hardly a challenge to dissect..." he paused. "Which is why he refused to acquiesce to your request of an interview with Odin seeking my release."

"No, he didn't. So you'll need to provide me with more reason than you have."

"How utterly thespian, Jane. Truly, you are amusing to have around," and he sat on the floor at the far wall.

"I'm so glad I amuse you. It's been my design all along," she was sarcastic in her tone.

He laughed. He opened his palms up in a gesture of accepting any question she should pose. "I await your query."

Jane shifted, and looked to the floor. "Frigga loved you very much."

Loki's mouth clamped shut. His hands fell to the floor on either side. He didn't answer.

"Right...so...she loved you, and she wouldn't want to see you this way. Tell me, what would she have told Odin to get you out? You two were close...you would know," and Jane sat on the floor to await the answer.

His face was unreadable. Slowly, his eyebrows turned downward. He swallowed. "Frigga..." he resented her mention of her. He had steadfastly promised not to think on her. "...her influence over her husband was not so great as one may think...I believe..." he stopped and swallowed once more. "I believe that it had been her intention to not allow me to rot in this cage...but as to what she would've said to Odin, I know not."

"Use your imagination," and she smiled.

"She..." in the name of all things holy, he didn't want to do this, but he saw where she was going, and he thought it clever. "She would've played to Odin's guilt...reminding him of my unfortunate heritage and the lies fed to me my entire life. She would've reminded him that he is a merciful King, and that he would do well to remind me, his son, of his mercy by releasing me."

Jane nodded. "So...guilt the King...massage his ego..."

Loki smirked. "Tell me once more, in a bit more detail, why you are doing this, Jane."

"Because. I want to. And I suffer from guilt as well."

He shook his head. "No," he began. "No...there's something more there..."

Jane sighed. How could she lie to a lie smith? "Well...because Thor is unhappy, and also because I believe that everyone...everyone...is inherently good. Even you, Loki."

"Prince is ordinarily the proper way to address me, but since I'm a prisoner and you are my only means for release, I'll overlook your solecism for now..."

"You are too generous," Jane replied. "So...yeah...I guess that I just want us to be square, to have you get another chance...to be...I dunno...happy?"

He laughed heartily. "Happy?! Don't you know who I am? I'm doomed. You've read your Midgardian tales...and though I seriously doubt I'll bring about the apocalypse, the same does not hold true with other nefarious events. You'd be unleashing a monster, Jane. Think well before you proceed."

"I don't believe in fate. I believe in action. In the power people have on one another...in the good in the universe. You make your own choices, Loki. Sure, sometimes it seems like fate because no one can know all of the variables in any given situation...but you can choose. Choose your actions...your reactions...your emotions..."

"Did you choose to love Thor?"

"I...well...not exactly," she admitted.

"No. But you do."

Her head fell in defeat. "Yeah, sure."

"Convincing response."

"Thor loves me. He has said as much. I mean...I guess I just don't know him well enough to fully commit to such a strong connection."

Loki stood now. "You don't love him? Does he know this?"

"No. And if you know what's good for you, you won't tell him."

"You're teasing him...? Leading him on?"

"No! It's not like that...not at all!" Jane now rose to standing.

Loki laughed heartily. "Oh, I do like you, Jane Foster! You are such an interesting diversion. So much more so than the common mortal."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I wish you'd just tell me exactly what you think Odin needs to hear to release you."

"And be denied your enthralling company for a few days henceforth? Never," and with that, Loki turned and sat on the chair. He crossed his legs, steepled his long digits, and sighed. "You'd best be on your way, Jane. Thor is likely looking for you..."

"Is he really?" And she turned, looking a bit nervous.

"I'll never tell..." he whispered.

"Bastard," and she left.

* * *

God, he was impossible. Such a jerk.

But a funny and intelligent jerk.

And creepy and weird and a total murderer.

Also, not a bad looking jerk.

Murderer. That's all you need to know, Jane Foster.

Then why was she attempting to help him?

She knew the answer...because he had saved her life. And because Thor was sad. And...if she was being honest...he was fascinating to her.

If he was so fascinating, it'd be better to keep him there, locked away, and she could visit him and talk whenever she liked.

But she knew he would never condescend to idle chatter with her if she had nothing to offer him.

What the fuck was she doing?

Unleashing a monster. That's what she was doing.

And it felt thrilling.

* * *

Thor was talking steadily with Odin at the very large table. It was the Aesir dinner, about an hour before bedtime. Jane was distracted, not really eating. She fidgeted and fussed, only half listening to the conversation. Her mind was on the task at hand...and she thought she might plant a seed.

"Excuse me...All-Father..." she still had no common means to address him. "Do the Aesir believe in fate?"

"Fate?" replied Odin, and he looked to his son.

"That's a strange question, dearest. What makes you dwell on such things?" Thor smirked at her.

"Well...I suppose I was thinking today about all of the possible scenarios my life might've taken, and how I ended up here...of all places! And then I thought maybe I'm meant to be here," she paused. "But...I don't really believe in such things...but I thought I'd ask if you did...generally speaking."

Thor laughed a bit. "Yes, to a degree, Jane..."

"There are many paths we travel, Jane," began Odin. "Some are more possible than others. Some are nearly impossible, and sometimes the impossible is realized. What we know for certain is that we do make choices, but our choices are impossibly interconnected with who we are, and in that sense, we are fated."

"Wow," Jane said.

"Father always has such a way with explaining things."

Jane got up, "I'm tired, Thor...I think I should head up..."

He nodded.

She left.

Jane crawled into her lover's bed. They hadn't made love in days now...he had been so eager...too eager, really...and now his virility had stymied, and he was subdued.

She didn't mind, really. She was tired of it. He was methodical in his seduction...and though comfort was to be found in such a state, Jane desired a bit more...passion? She couldn't decide. Maybe it was her.

She heard him enter and she pretended to be asleep.

Before long, the Thunder God was roaring his slumber, and Jane rolled onto her back. She began to wonder how the hell she'd slept here with such a cacophonous noise.

She got up and went outside. Jane found a rather large garden and laid down on the grass to stare up at the alien sky above.

A_nd she was walking along in the summer heat...the air was brimming with luxurious fragrance...she inhaled it deeply..._

_She headed toward a weeping willow situated along the banks of a smallish pond, it was lovely indeed._

_She rested her back to the tree and sighed._

_A presence was felt. Her skin suddenly prickled at the sensation._

_She turned and saw him standing a few feet from her. His black hair whipped at his forehead as though he was standing in a violent wind, though she felt no such air movement._

_He looked at her predatorily. He came to her, seized her face, and kissed her hungrily. _

_St first she attempted to escape, but his hold was too strong. His tongue was in her mouth, playing with hers. It was so deep a kiss that she felt as though he was swallowing her whole, and she couldn't keep up. Slowly, she slid down the tree trunk, barely able to breathe. _

_He released her. _

_Next time, I won't be so forgiving, he said._

Jane opened her eyes.

She was panting a bit.

Maybe she should stay away tomorrow.

Or maybe she should go to him right now.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't go, though. She went to the library instead, and began to read on crime and punishment in Asgard, looking for an argument she might use for Loki's defence.

Unfortunately, there was little in terms of interplanetary takeover, except where Odin was concerned. He had done things similar to what Loki had done. How was that tenable? Jane began to sympathise with the dark prince, understand his resentment.

She was treading dangerous waters here.

She couldn't go to Odin and tell him he was punishing Loki for the same crimes he had committed and been left unpunished.

Jane sighed and closed the heavy volume.

She looked outside of the enormous window.

What an enchanting place to grow up! Imagine, living in a castle! Being royalty! She smiled.

Her thoughts turned toward the man sitting in isolation in the depths of the mammoth structure. Jane hesitated, then got up.

* * *

He wasn't able to do much in terms of conjuring, but he could play with the threads of energy which hummed in his body. He was turning them over and over, blue, green, red...but they were bound, just like him. His head fell back, smacking the wall behind him.

"Careful. You'll hurt yourself."

It wasn't often he was caught unawares. "Jane. What a dubious surprise," he yawned. "What is the time?"

"I'm not sure. Early, or late...there is little in terms of time keeping instruments here."

"Is Thor asleep?"

"I think so."

He laughed. "And you're here."

"I am, yes."

"Come to needle me some more?"

She sat down. "Well...not exactly, no."

"You'll pardon my manners. I have no refreshment to offer, no comfortable place in terms of a seat...no entertainment save my conversation."

"That's ok. I'm easily entertained," she looked about.

"How fortunate for me."

"Odin was a conquerer."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You are very forthright, Jane Foster. I imagine it would be quite something to know you under different circumstances."

"Such as...?"

"Well...had I fallen into Midgard's atmosphere and you had happened upon me, instead of Thor, for example."

She laughed. "That would've been interesting," she lowered her gaze away from him. "But Odin..."

"You should be on your guard. Never forget who I am or what I am capable of."

"That's not an answer."

"Odin," he sighed. How many more interviews should he suffer. "Yes. He took over Jutenheim by force. That's when he found me."

Jane nodded. She swallowed.

Loki got up. "Why are you not with Thor? Has he left you so unsatisfied?"

She met his gaze. "No."

"No. Hmmm...I wonder...why are you here at this hour?"

"Insomnia."

"Indeed?"

Jane nodded.

He was coming closer. "You asked me earlier what Odin would need to hear from you to ensure my release. Well...I have thought on it...and the truth is, nothing."

"I don't believe that."

"You are more foolish than you look, then. The key to this is Thor. You need to convince him. Odin will listen to him and him alone."

Jane rose from her station. "You mean...?"

His eyebrow cocked. "Yes...if we are of like minds."

"Oh god. I'm not about to use sex to do this thing. I'm not your prostitute. Forget it. It's not that important to me."

He shrugged. "You mentioned your wiles...I believe you meant..."

"My powers of persuasion."

"Precisely my point."

"God, you are a pig."

Loki laughed. "Do you honestly think that sitting here, asking me questions...that that will induce Thor to go to Odin on my behalf? I'm not telling you anything he doesn't already know, my naive mortal."

Jane changed tactics. "What will you do when you are released?"

This stopped him. "Excuse me?"

"What will you do? I hope my efforts are not in vain."

"IF I am released..."

"Semantics," Jane returned and smiled.

He sniggered. "Well. I could tell you that I will spend the remainder of my many centuries making amends for all of my heinous deeds...make peace with the mortals, the frost giants...spreading good will among the branches of Yggdrasil."

"That sounds perfect."

"...and it would be a lie."

"Then tell me the truth."

"That, Jane Foster, is something I hardly ever do, and shan't do it for your sake."

Jane got up. "Then do it for yours."

"Who are you?" Loki asked.

"I don't understand..."

"I mean, who are you? You are here in Asgard, under the guise of being Thor's love, his bedfellow, here because he is willing to forsake almost anything for you, and yet...you're here. You are dealing with the very devil, seeking his release. You are, in any manner one looks at it, a mere mortal among gods. Yet you are so bold as to speak to the god most would fear as though he were nothing but an equal among you. You have gall. Or else are incredibly foolish."

Jane listened intently. "I am Jane. I lost both of my parents at the age of ten. I lived with the man Erik Selvig who you tortured with mind control. I made my way through a male dominated field and rose to the top on my own intellect and abilities. I met Thor while studying the sky. I love people, I'm here because Thor loves me. And I have scruples, however silly it may seem. And I find you interesting," she stopped. "Can you read minds?"

Loki had been held rapt at her blunt manner. "Can I read minds?"

"Yes."

He smirked. "No. But I can enter them."

Jane shivered. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"It's not. I cannot tell what you are thinking at present, Jane Foster. But if I so desired, I could sojourn into that tiny vessel, perhaps discover a few things, and then exit."

"So, more like possession."

He shrugged, "If you prefer."

"Actually, I don't. I was just curious."

"That, my dear, shall be your undoing," and Loki turned from her. "Are we quite finished here, Jane? I grow weary of our conversation."

"No. You didn't answer my question."

"I've already forgotten it."

Jane sighed. "What are your plans after your release?"

"I have none," he lied.

"I don't believe you."

"That's the wisest thing you've said yet," and he laughed, and laid down on the sofa.

"If you don't tell me, I won't come back."

He looked at her. "Are you threatening me?" his gaze was steady.

"I guess I am," and Jane held her head high. She was no longer afraid of him, for she felt she had entered into his confidence, and even when he did get out (she was certain he would), she honestly believed that no harm would come to her by his hand.

"Careful, mortal."

"Ok. I guess that's that, then," and she turned.

Loki sat up. "I don't understand why that's any of your concern."

"Because, as you said, I'm working for the release of a monster. I want to know if you plan on going back to Midgard, or if you have plans to destroy Asgard."

"And those are your two worries? Asgard and Midgard?"

She nodded.

"In other words, if I promise not to inflict violence of any sort on those two realms, you shall continue to aid in my release?"

"Yes," she couldn't believe it, but she honestly, at this point, just wanted the people on earth and here to be safe.

He studied her a moment. It wasn't in his plans to harm either realm, really...only to exact revenge on Thanos. "You have my word."

Jane smiled. Then the smile fell. "But...your word...well, let's just say it isn't worth much..."

Loki laughed heartily. "Clever girl. Very well," and he got up. This would likely hurt him, but to prove a point, it'd be worth it. "Come here, Jane."

She went over to him.

"Place your hand against mine," and he put his hand on the swimming glass.

She did as she was told.

And suddenly, she was filled with a sensation...it was incredible...her hand felt warm, and pulsing, as though her entire being was one heartbeat, and only a heartbeat.

"I promise not to harm the people of Midgard or Asgard upon my release from this chamber," said Loki.

"Or any time thereafter," qualified Jane.

He looked at her, sighed, and nodded. "Or from this day henceforth."

His hand slipped, and he stumbled back to the sofa. His arm and head hurt dreadfully, just as Odin intended them to, should he release his magic. But it felt wonderful to experience that release...as though it had been pent up for many years...as though...

And he looked at Jane with a stare that nearly undid her, for she had felt it too.

He was sitting, looking at her. "...that was trying for me. But the spell is binding, and I will not be able to break it, lest I die."

"Wow."

"Indeed."

Jane cleared her throat. "Well...I should go, then."

Loki didn't respond, he merely laid down on the sofa in exhaustion and pain.

Jane hurried up the stone steps.

At the top, she stopped, and caught her breath back.

She felt...incredible. The sensation that went through her body was orgasmic. She wondered if Loki always felt that way when he performed magic...

She trembled. Go back to bed, Jane.

And she did.

* * *

She didn't go back that day.

"You seem out if sorts, dear. What troubles you?"

"Nothing," Jane responded flatly.

"Ah...but I know you, and something is bothering you."

"I was just wondering...thinking about what it would be like to grow up here."

"In Asgard?" Thor asked.

"That...and a palace, with Odin as a father."

"Well...much as you'd imagine. Odin is a formidable being."

"Yeah."

"So...one didn't often gainsay him...though I tried often enough," and Thor looked away.

They were sitting in the vast garden, drinking a honey colored drink.

"Did Loki?"

"Did Loki what?"

Jane shifted. "Often go against Odin's command?"

"No. Not exactly."

She nodded. "Why doesn't Odin like him?"

"Odin loves Loki."

She smiled. "...but he doesn't like him."

"Loki is difficult to like."

"You do."

Thor laughed. "I suppose I do."

"You should visit him. I bet he's lonely."

He looked at Jane. "I suppose he is. Why do you care?"

"I told you. Because we owe him, Thor...and I hate to be indebted."

He nodded. "I'll visit with him."

She smiled. "I guess I'll be going back home soon."

"What? Why?"

"Well...because. I have a life. Things to do..." Jane looked away.

"What things? Jane...something is going on here. Why should you wish to leave?"

Jane turned with emotion. "Look. I'm sorry of my life isn't all about you. But it's not. I have a job, you know. People who care about me. I can't just stay! I need to...get back," she finished with a stale tone.

The god shifted. "I care about you."

Jane sighed. "Yes. Yes...I know that you do...so just...visit?"

Thor shook his head. "It may be that mortals and Aesir are not meant to be, though I'd certainly like to attempt to disprove that conceit."

"Perhaps they don't...and I wouldn't mind your efforts in that experiment."

Thor swallowed. "When should you like to go?"

"I dunno...maybe in a week?"

He nodded, and got up.

And she didn't think about the fact that a part of her was sad at the prospect of leaving a certain sorcerer behind...that though she would likely see the thunder god again, she had no idea where all of this was going, and she needed to leave...and once she left, the other would be lost to her utterly.

It didn't matter. He was fascinating. He was cruel. He was everything that she always thought that she hated. But she had formed a bond, however flimsy, and it stung ever so slightly, in the palm of her right hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Though it would be much more than a grave mistake to believe that Loki was at all moved by the mortal, that he had been touched by her wit, her strength, even her idiocy at speaking to him in such a familiar manner, he was certainly not untouched. She was a strange thing, and he felt curiously drawn to her, in a way; which way that was, exactly, he couldn't say, but it was a thing, a state, and he felt annoyed.

So when Thor was standing in front of his cell, he knew, without question, that this was Jane's doing.

"Loki," Thor said flatly.

Loki inclined his head ever so slightly. "Well, Thor. Come to gape at the monster in his prison?"

"I came to see you and inquire after you."

Loki had been sitting in his chair, reading a volume. He snapped it shut. "Is that so? Inquire after me?"

"It is. And so...how do you fare?"

"Much the way you would expect a being such as myself to fare in a state as this."

Thor shifted. "You are unwell?"

"Me? No! There is little I love more than to be confined to a cell in the depths of a palace I once called my home at the hands of my so-called father and a brother whom I've aided on more than one occasion, promised release from the very cage I now occupy, and who, in fact, is not my brother at all. It is a situation that is desirable in every way imaginable."

Thor didn't laugh. "If you have nothing useful to say..."

"Useful? Please do pardon me. Thor. How thoughtless of me to speak the truth! How insensitive I am! You care not for my welfare...your inquiries are merely a means to satisfy arbitrary convention," and he stood.

"I love you, Loki."

He turned. He shook his head. Calm yourself, Loki. Know what it is you are doing...he returned Thor's gaze after a moment. "Yes. And how are things in other areas of this vast monument?"

"They are hale enough."

Loki nodded. "And Odin?"

"The same."

"Tell me...there are whispers of an impending wedding...do you mean to marry your mortal?"

Thor looked away. "I do not know."

Loki's hands folded behind him. "Do you not love her?"

"I cannot say."

"You once confided in me," Loki said softly.

"And you once checked your temper."

They shared a brief laugh.

Thor continued, "It pains me to see you thus, Loki."

"I daresay not as much as it pains me to be here."

"No...I have been remiss," Thor went on.

"Have you? Surely not. Not the golden thunder god," but Loki's tone was playful.

Thor laughed. "I think Jane would like you. She shares your wit."

His eyebrow arched. "I'm not certain that wit alone can win the esteem of a mortal whose people I attempted to subjugate."

"Jane is forgiving and wise."

"I'd not trust anyone's wisdom who would choose to think highly of me."

Thor approached the cell. "You think so ill of yourself."

"It is as I have been taught to think. And why shouldn't I?" he turned away. "I've given few the opportunity to believe otherwise."

"I do not think so lowly of you..." he was sad in his tone.

"That's because you are an idiot," he paused. "However, you are a good sort, Thor. Forever the optimist."

"I'll not leave you alone for so long again," said Thor.

"I await your next visit on tenterhooks," and Loki smirked, turning away.

He heard him leave. Well done, Jane Foster.

Loki slumped in his chair.

How he loathed Odin and his hypocrisy! How misguided Thor was in his loyalty! He needed out. He honestly wanted nothing more to do with either of them. Get to Thanos, kill the beast dead, and escape to some quaint corner of Yggdrasil.

He wasn't surprised when Jane paid him a visit some time later, he was, in honesty, rather looking forward to it.

* * *

"Bravo, Jane. Well done. You convinced Thor to visit me."

She smiled and nodded. "It wasn't terribly difficult. He wanted to come."

"Hardly. He was uncomfortable in the extreme," and Loki got up and poured himself some drink. "It is unfortunate that we cannot toast your efforts."

Jane laughed. "It's not done yet, though. He needs to be convinced of you before he goes to Odin."

He sat and drank deeply. "Perhaps..."

"What?" and she sat on the floor.

"I think...he more needs to be convinced of _you_ my dear. A happy Thor is an effective Thor where Odin is concerned."

Jane looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean? Convinced of me?"

Loki sat his glass down. "He claims he is not certain of his regard for you...that perhaps he does not mean to marry you."

Jane swallowed. "Well...perhaps he doesn't."

"He did, not so long ago."

"I fail to see how my nuptials, whether they are spoken or not, effect your release."

"It isn't the vows, but his favor...how can you have his ear if you haven't his heart?" Loki's eyebrow raised in question. "You must know that any number of very fine Aesir women can satisfy Thor's insatiable libido. Very, very few have claimed his heart. He will bend to you, Jane, if you keep it secured."

Jane pulled her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "You know...I'm not going to marry Thor just so you get out of that cell. I'm not stupid. I want to help you, but I'm not going to sign my life away in the process."

"What is it that you want?"

"We are here to talk about you, Loki. Not me."

He smiled. "Oh, but let's play fair..."

"You don't play fair," she observed.

"I can, however. It isn't in my nature, true...but I am capable of being a fair and reasonable man..." and he placed a long finger alongside his cheek.

"Is that what you are, a man?" she smiled crookedly.

At this he laughed thoroughly. "I imagine...that is something you'll never discover," but it was a loaded statement. "But we digress...what is it that you want?"

Her knees fell and she looked away. "I want..." What did she want? "...a life where I have few worries. A comfortable home. And...I suppose, someone to talk with," she looked at Loki. "It needn't be a lover or husband or whatever. A friend would do..."

"Friend? You do not desire the marriage bed?"

"Sex is easy enough to come by, if need be."

Loki nodded. "I see."

Jane shrugged. "So...I got Thor to visit. How should I get him to come back within the next day or so?"

"You employed guilt?"

Jane nodded.

"You should remind him, then, of the time we spent as children...make mention of the battles...there were many..." and he looked away from her.

"Battles?"

"Yes. Thor loves a great battle almost as much as he loves...well. I'll let you finish that statement."

Jane laughed. "And you? Did you enjoy these battles?"

"Fighting is not something I ever give much thought to. Sometimes it is necessary, but one should avoid it if possible," and he swallowed. "Odin agreed with that conceit a very long time ago."

"But you led a great battle on Earth," she observed.

"Ah...Jane. You know very little about that."

"Then explain it to me," her tone was defiant.

He took issue with that tone. "I need not explain my actions. It is of little consequence now, at any rate."

"Why? Why don't you need to explain?" though she was curious, it didn't effect her desire to see him freed.

He stood. "Because I don't. Cease your incessant inquisition! Are you through here?"

Jane now stood. Her sense of power growing with every moment. "I'm not. I want to know why. Why did you kill those people? I know the story you told Thor and Odin, but I also know that was a lie!"

How. How was it possible that this mortal knew what Odin and Thor merely blindingly accepted? Because, he thought, he gave them the answer they expected. "I..." he began unsteadily. "I had fallen to the plight of Thanos...powerful and manipulative...he threatened me, promised me things...threatened my..." he stopped and turned toward Jane.

Her face was unreadable. She believed every word he said, however, and she swallowed. "I see."

Loki nodded.

"And so...you acted accordingly."

"I did, as you say."

Jane smiled at him. "I'll speak with Thor."

And she left.

* * *

"Tell me of a fierce battle you fought, Thor," Jane began. It was the next morning, and the light cast upon the table they sat at was lit from behind the god, creating a halo of orange light, casting his visage in slight shadow.

His voice carried with it an eagerness. "...and though the giant was some fifteen feet in height, Sif had slung the boomerang around its legs, tripping it up fully. Loki pressed down upon the beast, and with his magic, he subdued it enough to stop its writhing and carry it away."

"Loki carried it away?" she sounded unsure.

"Well...he might've been able to...but he used his magic..."

"Must be cool to have a sorcerer on your side."

Thor nodded. "Loki is always a source of concern for any enemy...he is the greatest sorcerer in the realms. Only Odin's magic can compare."

Jane laughed. "Wow."

"Yes."

"You miss him," she said.

"I do, yes."

And he got up, leaving Jane alone with her thoughts. She was pleased. He was fairly easily manipulated, and though she was mildly concerned that she was, she was more concerned about getting Loki out before she went home. She couldn't help him from Earth.

* * *

"Why? Why do you always make things so difficult?" Thor had entered the bottom chambers already yelling at Loki.

For his part, Loki was drinking still, slightly bemused by his brother's abrupt entry. What on earth had Jane said to him? "You'll forgive me, Thor. I'm at a loss as to what you are on about."

"You! You are impossible! You cause so much...pain, Loki...when you could give so much more."

"Oh please. Spare me your pathetic strictures," he downed his drink and stood. "You are a pawn, Thor...a puppet for Odin. Did he send you?"

"No! Odin wouldn't...I was speaking with Jane..."

And Loki turned away from him to hide his smirk. "Oh yes. Your mortal. I understand she is virtuous indeed...she will make you a proper wife."

"Wife?"

Loki faced Thor. "You wish to marry her, despite your objections."

"I never said such. She desires to leave Asgard."

This he hadn't prepared for. "She is leaving?"

"So she claims," and Thor ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your mortal is leaving? Without you?" Loki's face was beginning to betray him.

"Why are you asking about Jane?"

Anger brimmed. She was leaving? Either she was abandoning him and her promise, or she was closer than he believed at realizing her goal. "Why are you here, Thor?"

"Do not turn this to me, Loki! I want to know why you care if I marry Jane. Is it because she is from Midgard, and if I marry her, I'll be released from my duties to Asgard?"

"Get out. Odin is King. I am here. That's all there is to this tiresome tale."

Thor turned and left.

And Loki's hands shook, for as he dwelled on what had transpired, he realized that he was terrified at the prospect of being left alone by his only ally. That she would consider leaving him to rot.

Why shouldn't she, really? She had no connection to him, save the fact that he saved her life. He had placed much in his belief in her abilities with Thor. He had counted on so much regarding her. When had this happened? Trust. He could only trust himself.

And Jane Foster was leaving him.

Jane Foster was going to Midgard.

* * *

_She was running. She needed to get away…or to something…the sky was brimming red and heat was emanating from the earth beneath her. Run…her thoughts pounded…and there was Thor…his red cape screaming in the breeze…and then Loki, standing behind him…Loki was looking at her…get there…get to them both…Thor grabbed her arm…Jane screamed, for at that moment, Loki turned and began to walk away…Thor then glared at her…she shook her arm free and made her way to the other…and blackness fell…she was blinded by the tenebrious sheet of dark…and then she felt a hand at her back…lips were on hers…powerful, sweet, and determined…her clothes were gone, and a weight was atop her…she wanted this…she wanted it…and the sky bled rain, and screams…..something was descending…._

Jane woke in an empty bed, but she heard him at the balcony.

* * *

Thor was distracted. He stood on his balcony, fraught with many thoughts concerning his brother, concerning Jane.

"What's on your mind, Thor?"

He turned to see Jane standing in the doorway, smiling. "I wish for you to stay."

"You may think that you do, but trust me, it isn't what you really want."

"I need you here, at least for a while…I need a voice of reason."

She approached him. "Reason?"

"Nothing is making any sense…Loki is so…"

She was in front of him now. "So…?"

"Angry."

Jane nodded. "Shall I speak with him?"

"You would do that?"

Guilt laced its fingers around her mind. "Sure. I can do that."

She patted his arm, and left for the dungeons.

* * *

She stood there.

He was staring at her, his expression unreadable.

Jane cleared her throat. "So…"

He smirked.

"Right. So, Thor said that you were angry."

Nothing.

"Is it a secret why you are angry?"

He tilted his head to one side.

Jane sighed. "Are we not speaking? Did I miss something?"

"Apparently, you enjoy keeping secrets and playing games. I'm simply returning the favor," Loki replied, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Yes, you are. You are slippery, Jane Foster."

"I am?" she was genuinely confused.

"I understand you plan on returning to Midgard quite soon."

"Yes."

"Yes," and now he looked away.

"And…how is that a source of concern for you?"

He got up. "Well, as I recall…we had an arrangement…"

"We do."

"And yet…I'm no better off than when you first visited me a few days ago…and you are going to be leaving, and I suppose that makes me a fool," his gaze was deliberate, his voice oily.

"How? You'll be out before I leave."

"You think so? You are very confident."

"I am."

He laughed. "I cannot believe that I was so eager that I consented to such an austere plan as yours. I must have been desperate."

Now Jane laughed. "My plan is working beautifully."

"Is it? Has Thor spoken with Odin?"

"No."

"Is Thor convinced that I deserve release?'

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"No," and he approached the glass. "No…he isn't. He isn't convinced…and here I remain. And you are useless."

"You know, if I were you, I'd watch it. I'm your only ally…"

He breathed in deeply at the recollection of that exact word in his reverie. "My ally…" he hissed. "Yes…"

"What?"

"Well…it is ironic, is it not? My ally being the race whom I chose to invade."

Jane shrugged. "I guess so."

"I think that you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," she was stubborn.

"Why? Why do you insist on plaguing me with your presence?"

"Because."

"You are eloquent," and he turned. "You are an orphan, you are lonely, and you fancy us alike. But allow me to open your eyes. We aren't…I am a god, Jane Foster. A sorcerer. A force. A blackguard. You…you are an insignificant insect."

"Ha!" she returned. "You are a despicable mess! You…you stand there, with your glares and your sarcasm and you think everyone is against you! Yet here I am, as you said, a mortal. And I'm helping you…risking things for you…and your future is inextricably tethered to me! How's that for eloquence?!"

His breath heaved, and he approached her once more, damning the bewitched glass. "How dare you…"

"Oh but I do! How can I not?! You are…everything you said…but you are wrong…we are alike. I see it…and you haunt me…and I…" she stopped.

Loki swallowed. "You are a foolish girl."

"Maybe I am. But know this, Loki. I am trustworthy. And I will get you out, if its the last thing that I do."

And someone came into the space, electrified with the pair's words.

"Hurry, Lady Jane," said a guard. "The King and Prince need you immediately."

She looked at Loki with a worried glance.

The concern was etched on his face. He nodded.

She left.

He placed his hand against the glass and felt its energy tingle his palm.


	5. Chapter 5

_For jeadamized...herein lies your request...though we are not quite through with it, yet._

* * *

Jane hurried up to the throne room. The vastness of the palace required a walk some fifteen minutes in length.

Her heels were heard on the marble floors, beating them hard in her haste.

She approached the King and Prince, breathing hard.

"Jane!" and Thor rushed to her.

"What's going on?"

Odin stood. "It appears, Lady Jane, that Asgard is facing an eminent attack from Jutenheim."

Jane swallowed. "What does that mean?"

"It means, dearest," began Thor. "That we need to get you into hiding. Our armies are assembling...the giants will be upon us in less than half an hour."

"I cannot use the Bifrost?"

Odin shook his head. "Any manner of egress is unwise to use with our enemy baring down."

Jane nodded. "Ok. So...where do I go?"

"Odin will take you to a secure chamber. Stay there..." Thor began to leave.

"Thor!" Jane yelled.

He turned.

"You should take Loki."

Both father and son stopped and looked at her.

"Loki is a prisoner," Odin observed.

Jane looked at him steadily. "Yes. And Thor told me that any enemy is wary of doing battle with him...his magic is so powerful."

Thor approached his father. "Jane has a point, father."

"And what do you propose I do if and when we defeat Jutenheim's armies? Send him back to his cage a war hero?" Odin's voice was raised in agitation.

Jane seized the moment. "See? Even you assume that he will successfully defeat the giants! Take him out, All-Father! Do it for Asgard."

Odin didn't care for Jane's point. "What do you think, son?"

Thor swallowed. "Allow him his liberty," and he looked at Jane.

She smiled.

Odin grumbled and took Jane by the arm, leading her to parts unknown in the palace.

"Why do you speak on Loki's account, Jane Foster?" He stopped, looking at her.

"Because…I think that he could help you…"

"No. That's not all. What has he said to you?"

Jane became painfully aware of her fidget. She mindfully ceased her movement, and held her head high. She swallowed. "He is not unredeemable. He is not evil. He is alone, he is angry, and he is powerful. He resents his imprisonment, and honestly, part of me agrees that he was wrongfully imprisoned."

"Has he your mind?" Odin looked at her quizzically.

"No."

He didn't appear convinced. "Why should a criminal, one who has killed many of your race, not be left to a prison?"

"Did he have a trial?" Jane offered.

"He admitted his guilt."

Jane shrugged. "I've often admitted to complicated things to avoid a tiresome argument."

Odin smiled. He waved his hand, and Jane disappeared.

He waved his hand once more, and heaved a very great, very worried sigh which escaped his lungs reluctantly.

* * *

Loki heard scamperings in the palace…something was happening. He lifted his head to see Thor standing before his cell.

But something…the glass was gone.

Loki stood up immediately. "What's going on?"

"Asgard is facing a threat from Jutenheim. Odin has given you release. If you fight alongside us, I imagine it shall be permanent…if you waver or disappear, I shall spend the remainder of my days hunting you until I find you and I shall kill you dead."

Loki swallowed. "Odin did this of his own accord?"

"Jane convinced him."

For the smallest possible creep of time, less than a second in length, the time it takes for your own heart to pulse its life, Loki felt something in his bowels, in the place so believed to be hollow, beneath his ribs. It felt warm in his icy depths. It felt…like honesty.

He nodded, and emerged from the cage, and the moment he passed its entrance, his armor presented, coiling its way down his person…his hair once more slicked back, his face no longer line-ridden, he was once more the proud sorcerer. The dark prince. The able warrior.

The brothers emerged in the stretch of the great hall, and made their way to Asgard's armies awaiting instruction.

Thor's mighty voice boomed:

"And so, my Aesir, we wait to face a mighty foe! The Giants are formidable, indeed! But we shall strike early and hard, and when the mighty fall, we shall ensnare them in a circle…our warriors shall teach these monsters a thing this day! This day will be written in the books of lore! This day…"

And Loki left, unable to suffer his brother's diatribe any longer. He would help, of course. He wasn't without loyalty.

And he relished the thought of exacting pain on the Frost Giants…his own race, whom he loathed…it is no wonder no one cared for him.

Save…his mind whispered…a tiny mortal elf, stowed away no doubt, in some corner of the castle.

Stop.

He ceased his stride. He should discover where she was, so before he left the place, he could ensure that she was fine…

He would leave as soon as he dismantled the armies…leave for Thanos…

He was quite certain that his adrenaline alone could level Jutenheim's silly force. How ridiculous they bothered with such a tiresome task as an invasion of Asgard. His magic was brimming…it would take much to control it and not destroy Asgard in the process.

He reminded himself that his vow wouldn't allow such a thing.

Odin was easily found…he wasn't hiding.

"Well, All-Father. You have consented to my release," Loki strutted toward the god bent over a map, along a great wooden table.

"I have. And should you fight well and alongside the Aesir and your brother, you shall gain your freedom utterly."

Loki nodded. "I shall do, as you say."

"Jane Foster saw to this, Loki. What have you to say on that subject?"

Loki laughed. "Nothing."

"Indeed? She merely reasoned for your release because she was suddenly struck with the notion? That does not seem likely."

He shrugged. "I do not pretend to understand the workings of a random mortal's mind." He paused. "Where have you put her? In safe hiding?"

"Why does that concern you?"

He looked crookedly. A hint of truth would be beneficial here. "Well, she is, as you said, my emancipator. At the end of this battle, when I've won it for Asgard, I should like to check on her. Make certain that she is alive."

"She is in your mother's private room…at the back of the palace…where she kept the tapestries she wove…"

Loki swallowed. That was indeed a curious place to put her.

He nodded, and left.

Odin smiled softly. He was not the fool Loki took him to be.

* * *

The drums of Jutenheim ruptured the air…the sky crimson as they advanced. The Aesir were assembling in droves, all at alert, weapons in hand.

Thor was positively frothing at the mouth in anticipation. He held Mjölnir fast and strong. He was a warrior, in every sense.

Sif was at his left, Fandrall on the right. Volstagg behind him, wielding a sword.

And Loki emerged, looking bored. He approached Thor.

"Can't I just send a spell now? It would be much more effective and efficient."

"No. You need to save yourself. You are weak still…" Thor wasn't looking.

"Am I?"

And at that the Giants were seen, marching along, Asgard's armies had thinned them out substantially.

"NOW!" yelled Thor, and the mass of them rushed.

Loki ran alongside Thor, a sword in hand…

And one by one, he ran the great blue beasts through.

The air bled with the stench of the injured Giants quickly…the weapons of the Aesir superheated to give them bite and effectiveness against the rime of the giants.

Loki kept them all warm under his magic…the air cerulean and churning with the scarlet of before.

And he saw the leader…and with might and purpose, he stood atop a stone wall along the perimeter for a better view…his gaze narrowed…he raised his arms, and the green of his magic surged inside of him, finally finding its release sans pain…and the leader fell, wrapped in a net of green light.

Thor ran to Loki…

"Some have made their way into the palace!"

And they both made their way back inside to capture the giants.

* * *

The sound was slight in the tapestry room. She could hear muffled booms and they shook the material of Frigga's effort.

Jane was feeling rather helpless, and she despised that tendency. She was not weak.

She touched the door, somewhat dwarfed by the other things which resided in the palace.

She could escape to the Bifrost…get to Earth. She was tiny, insignificant, and Loki was out. It was up to him to stay out. She had done her duty here, and she could leave…

Her fingers trembled at the doorknob…

She turned it.

There, in the hall just a few feet away, was the tower of a Frost Giant.

He turned to her.

Jane's heart stopped.

Red eyes examined her.

She slammed the door in a seemingly useless attempt to rid herself of the beast.

And indeed, she was right.

The thing pushed the door in with laughable ease, and he went to her…

"A mortal?" it said with a strange accent. "Why would a mortal be hidden in the depths of Asgard?"

"That is no concern of yours," Loki was in the doorway.

"Prince Loki…just the sorcerer we are here for."

"Excellent luck, then. Release the mortal, and take your prisoner."

Jane looked at Loki with a wide expression. She didn't go through all of that just to have him imprisoned again. "What the fuck do you mean? Take your prisoner?"

Loki laughed. "Oh, mortals are crude, are they not?" he wasn't looking at her.

"Loki! What do you mean?"

The Frost Giant looked between the pair. He smirked, he laughed.

And the next thing that Jane knew, she was on a ship, tied to Loki, headed for Jutenheim.

* * *

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you for this," he hissed.

Honestly, Jane could think of none, so she remained silent.

"Had you checked your insatiable need for curious satisfaction, we wouldn't be in this mess," he continued.

"Can't you just melt these bindings or something?"

"No…they are bound with a Juton spell I am unfamiliar with…given enough time, I may be able to undo them, bring us to a safe haven…but did I not tell you…your curiosity would be your undoing? Little did I know that I would fall victim to its folly," Loki sighed.

"No one likes an I told you so."

"You act like I care for your aphorisms and whether I am liked or not."

Jane shook her head. Her back was against his. She began to fiddle with the bindings.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I'm cooking spaghetti," she sighed. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Shhh…they'll hear you. And trust me, you are wasting your time. They will not yield."

"I can't just SIT here…" Jane sounded manic.

"You won't need to any longer…" and the ship stopped.

A blue giant appeared, smirking at the two prisoners.

"Undo Prince Loki's bindings. Bring the mortal inside," he commanded.

Jane was taken from Loki, and she glanced back at him, worry carved in her features.

Loki attempted to remain stoic, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Do not fear, Prince. She will be VERY well attended."

Loki laughed, and his bindings were undone. If only they had left Jane there, he could have easily transported them back to Asgard. As it was…

"What am I doing here?"

"Thanos," was the answer.

"Thanos is on Jutenheim? Why?"

"He is a wise and just ruler," and the guard motioned for them to lead Loki out of the ship.

Well. This was a turn. He needn't go off looking for Thanos, he was being served him on the silver platter of Jutenheim. Perhaps he might rid the cosmos of a few of those monsters as well. He could cut off the head of Thanos…boil some Giants…

…and what of that silly mortal?

He supposed he should attempt to free her of the irksome scoundrels.

Loki was brought to a vast chamber.

Thanos was perched on a throne.

"Well, my wayward Prince of Asgard. We meet again. So disappointing about Midgard…such a laughable loss…"

"Indeed. Your armies were pathetic."

"Their captain perhaps lacked wise instruction."

"Or, perhaps more likely, they were not of good stock."

Thanos laughed. "And why did the giants bring me a mortal? Cavorting with such filth is unbecoming to a Prince."

"I cannot know the inter-workings of a meagre giant mind. You should ask them yourself."

"Well...since you care not for the wretch, I'll show you her comfortable quarters."

* * *

He led Loki to a dark chamber, there was glass all around. The walls, those without the windows, were a sodden stone, black and imposing.

Thanos pointed at one of the windows, bidding Loki to look.

And there, in a lower cell, was Jane Foster.

She was tied to the floor, and two creatures were over her hovering…one was cutting her arms with a small knife.

The other looked upon her hungrily…

Loki swallowed his gasp.

"Well, Prince. What do you think of your mortal's predicament?"

He looked at the beast. "She is not my mortal." And he heard her soft cries, and his temples began to ache.

"No? Shall I have them ravish her, then?"

No response.

Thanos curved a thin smirk. "It would be a pity, Loki, to have her taken in such a crude manner…."

"What is it that you want?"

Thanos appeared contemplative. "Well…before we get into all of that, why don't I leave you to muse about things, and what we discussed…"

He noticed Loki's glance found Jane once more.

"Not to worry, sorcerer. I'll just let her bleed a bit longer…she shall not be defiled until you've had time to consider."

Thanos left.

Loki stood there. His knuckles turning white as he pressed his fingers into his palm…his palm that tickled at the memory of his promise to the woman being tortured slowly beneath.

And though he hated her at that moment and her foolishness…and he desperately wanted only to kill Thanos and wipe that stupid smirk from his hideous visage…his soul could not abide seeing that stubborn creature thus.

It was wrong in the extreme…he, watching her from above…she, in pain below…

…he could undo it…cast a spell to render the creatures which held her captive dead…

But then what? He looked about. A guard was stationed at the entrance of the chamber.

He must think…think quickly…

And Jane let out a screech…her voice mostly holding mute cries heretofore…

His eyes darted toward her.

He gasped at what he saw…


	6. Chapter 6

Her face was contorted and begging, but no sound came from her lips. Gone, her tongue had been severed from her mouth.

She wanted to scream, beg, plead…where was Loki?

Could he help her?

Her ties were loosened, the dwarfish creatures seemed to be following some sort of order, and they left.

She tried to cry…her eyes freeing her pain from her person. She rolled to her side and whimpered.

How, how did he get herself into this mess?

Her mouth filled with blood…it tasted like rust, and she felt nausea overtake her.

She spit it out onto the frigid floor, shaking. She would get an infection, and then what? Such a dire wound…it would need to be bound somehow.

Jane ripped her sleeve off and began to stuff it into her mouth.

She looked around her…

There was a glass door. No other egress presented.

Oh, god. This is what she gets for falling victim to the charms of a miscreant.

* * *

Loki watched in abject horror at the scene.

"Allow me to go to her," he told the guard.

The thing smirked, and moved aside.

Loki made his way down to the chambers below, obvious in their design for torture.

The room Jane was in had a large glass door, and Loki stopped outside of it.

She looked up at him, her face indecipherable.

"Well, Jane. That's one way to silence you."

She glared at him and her middle finger rose in defiance.

"Now, now. That sort of thing is below you," he paused, and sat down on the floor in front of the door. "This is a turn, is it not? You, imprisoned, I, your means of escape…?" he smiled. No good. And of course, why would it be? She was clearly in agony. He sighed. He began to examine the glass with his fingers. Could his magic penetrate it?

He stood now…and he pulsed the green light through the encasement.

Jane felt her mouth prickle, and her tongue began to heal…

She let out a moan…it was sore, but restored.

Her hand was at her mouth.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Can you get me out?"

"That, Jane Foster, is something that we will need to see about…Thanos is here…he is unhappy, and the magic here is great."

"What the fuck, Loki? What do you mean? I'm here, to be a sacrificial lamb?"

Though he laughed a touch, his eyes were filled with something akin to worry.

And then, a loud noise sounded, and a door at the far end of the hall opened. Thanos.

"She is a lovely creature…pity to have her mutilated, wouldn't it, Prince Loki?"

Loki's eyes closed in agitation.

"So…you've given her back her voice?" inquired Thanos, approaching the cell. "Your magic always was something to be reckoned with."

Loki turned toward him. "She has able language. It would be a shame to deny the mortals one of the few capable of intelligent expression."

"How precious. Jane Foster, Loki admires your linguistic abilities. I wonder…does Thor?" he sneered.

Jane decided to hold her tongue, not least for fear of losing it once more.

"What other traits do you admire of hers, I wonder?"

Loki remained silent.

Thanos laughed once more. His hand extended out…

And the floor of the cell began to puddle with water. Jane stood, watching the water fill the floor.

"Have you thought about our discussion while you were restoring the mortal's able tongue…? Curious…it makes one wonder just how able her tongue truly is…"

"You are crude, Thanos," Loki said in disgust.

"Oh…come now…you are virile, Loki…the cosmos sings of your conquests…surely the thought has crossed your massive mind…"

"Ummm…." Jane was heard muttering. The water now reached her knees. "Hello…?"

"The mortal desires your attention."

"I care not," Loki wasn't looking at her.

"She does," replied Thanos.

"Thanos…I am not about to invade Midgard. You will need to think of another manner of fulfilling our agreement."

"You shall, or she dies."

Loki sighed. Just kill Thanos and leave. He had his magic in full and working order…more powerful now than ever, really.

He knew the game Thanos was playing at. If he continued to show anything in terms of concern for Jane, he would continue to use her against him. He thought that, perhaps, if she suffered slightly…Thanos would release her, thinking her useless, and then, Loki could exact his revenge. It would be too dangerous to simply attempt to free her or to try and kill him while she was still imprisoned under Thanos's magic.

"Fine," Loki said.

"Fine?" Thanos replied, the water now reached her neck.

"Yes…do you think that I care if Thor's mortal love dies or not?"

Jane couldn't hear what was being said now, the rush of icy water the only sound filling her ears. She was buoyant in the cell, and she was treading water…dangerous water…she recalled that she had thought of that adage not so long ago in Asgard's library…and now, it had materialized literally.

Thanos laughed once more. "Oh, Loki…you forget…I know that you are known as the lie smith…"

"Think what you like," and Loki turned and walked away.

The water now filled the entire cell, and Jane couldn't hold her breath much longer.

Thanos looked at her. His eyes squinted. The water disappeared, and Jane fell some ten feet, crashing to the floor and hurting her ankle.

He approached the glass. "What are you?"

Jane glared at him, and rubbed her twisted ankle.

"Answer me."

"No."

"You shall answer me, or you will suffer my wrath."

Jane's eyebrows rose in smock surprise, but no answer emerged.

Thanos's hand rose, and pain pierced her head…she screamed…it was like a migraine, only a hundred times worse…she felt like her brain was bleeding within.

"What are you Jane Foster?"

The pain ebbed, and Thanos waited expectantly for an answer.

Jane shook…she could feel blood on her neck. Her hand rose to touch where the blood was…it came from her ear…she was bleeding from her ear canal. That was most assuredly not good.

She glared at Thanos. "What do you mean? What am I? I'm a fucking person, you freak. I'm a fucking human being. What the fuck are YOU?!"

He laughed. "There are no words to describe what I am."

"I bet I can think of a few choice words…" Jane muttered.

He came closer…and suddenly, he was in the cell with her.

Jane scooted away, her ankle unable to withstand her weight just yet.

"Is that so…just how close are you with Loki? With Thor?"

She folded her arms against herself in defiance. "None of your business."

"Oh, but it is…"

"No. It really isn't. And I don't care what you do to me. I honestly don't care. You can kill me. Whatever."

He laughed, and suddenly Jane was chained to the floor once more.

Shit. She had meant to bind her ankle.

Thanos stood over her with a look in his eyes that made her tremble.

"You shall care, Jane Foster…"

Jane swallowed…was he going to rape her? She had been attacked once before, but escaped, back in college. She recalled how her mind had shut down…time slowed…and only when an opportunity elude her attacker did she regain herself.

No such luck tied to the floor in a locked cell.

Fucking Loki. He abandoned her…

But Thanos turned and left, laughing a touch.

* * *

And Loki stood in the higher chamber, watching what transpired, willing himself ability to hear their conversation. He marveled at her stupidity, at her silly gumption and bravery.

"She is adorably foolish and rash, Prince. I see why you like her," Thanos said as he passed Loki on his way out of the dungeons.

Loki sighed. He rubbed his face. He should've killed her on the way to Jutenheim. Spared himself and her the situation they now faced.

He concentrated on the cell below.

_Jane._

Her head shot up. "What? Loki?"

_Hush. I'm speaking to your mind…no one but you can hear me._

Great. How was she supposed to answer him? This was weird.

_It isn't weird…as you so delicately put. It's incredibly efficient. Simply think your words…and I shall hear them._

Oh…Ok. You know, you are an asshole. You left me here, after I got you out!

_I didn't leave you…I'm watching everything from the above chamber…now listen well. You may need to withstand some…unpleasantness…I'll not let anything terribly dire happen…but in order to get you out, I need to convince Thanos that I don't care what happens to you._

Aren't you a sorcerer?

_Very good, Jane. You have been paying attention._

Well…can't you just…you know…use your magic?

_Getting you out with my magic wouldn't solve anything. Thanos would track you down in his ire._

So…I need to be tortured, you need to ignore it, and then I'll be released?"

_Never let it be said that you aren't a quick study._

That seems pretty dumb.

_It's the only reasonable means of getting out of this._

Right. And what happens then? To You?

_It doesn't matter…I am quite capable of handling the situation._

I know…but what are you going to do?

_Answering that question was never part of our understanding. _

No…do you care, Loki?

_Care?_

About me? You're trying to convince Thanos that you don't…that suggests that you do.

_I care because you kept your word. Not many can boast an honest heart._

Yeah. Ok. Are you going to just…stay in my thoughts…? I'm starting to feel violated.

_No…I'm going to speak with Thanos now….your mind is now your own…but be on alert. Do not act rashly if I do this again…it will create suspicion._

Right.

And he was gone.

And Jane was alone, tied to the floor.

Her attraction to him left her hollow and tingling. She couldn't deny it any longer. It was ridiculous in the extreme. He was the worst sort of person, and yet…there was something about him which was undeniably fascinating. His magic, his wit, his intelligence…all embodied a cocktail of enticement.

It was pathetic, Jane decided. He had no interest in her…whether as a friend or something….more…?

She did, however, desire to be his friend at least…at the very least…and she knew he'd laugh. But she could withstand that much. He had laughed at her repeatedly, and she always shot back. She enjoyed their banter.

It was invigorating, and she fancied that he thought so, too.

So different from Thor.

She wondered what he was going to do.

Thanos wanted him for some nefarious purpose, she was sure of it.

She didn't get him out of that cell in Asgard just to see him killed at the hands of a lunatic.

Jane should devise her own plan…at least, within reason.

* * *

And Loki made his way to Thanos, the rogue. Such a tiresome action. He dreaded the foolish repartee; the thing thought himself witty and wise.

He was ridiculous and dull.

And he smirked at the conversation that he enjoyed with Jane…

He stopped himself.

He _enjoyed_ with Jane?

Nonsense. Utter nonsense.

Get the mortal out of her predicament, and kill Thanos. That was all he needed to do


	7. Chapter 7

The room Thanos was seated held a low ceiling, was quite dark, and illuminated by red lights. The source of the light was unable to be discerned upon a quick glance, the floor simply seemed to be glowing with light.

Loki walked into the chamber, and hatred filled his mind.

"You always were one for theatrics, Thanos…tell me, do the floors bleed red in most of the usurper King of Jutenheim's palace?"

"No…only the ones I desire to be."

Loki raised his chin in agreement and smirked.

Thanos continued. "Come to bargain for the poor mortal's life?"

"No. I have come to give you some dire news. I cannot inflict harm on Midgard, lest I die."

"What falsehoods emanate from your hateful lips?" he snarled.

"I struck an accord…with Thor," he lied. "I made a vow, and Midgard is safe from me. You'll not have your puppet King."

"You shall face the consequences, Loki Odinson! I vowed to spare Asgard…you were to rule Midgard…we would soon have eight of the Nine for ourselves," he finished. "But you are foolish in the extreme. You allow something such as familial fancy cloud your judgement. And now, Jane Foster shall suffer for your idiocy."

"Jane Foster is nothing to me. She is the object of Thor's desire, and if you think, for even one moment, that I care whether you kill that insignificant worm, you are vastly mistaken," he heaved. "Not that that would be a surprise," he muttered.

Thanos stood…"You care nothing for her?"

He smirked. "I care so little that I shall volunteer to see to her torment."

Thanos laughed. "Oh, that would be amusing to behold," he glanced sideways at him. "Let us see, sorcerer, what you can do…" he paused. "Perhaps we can come to another arrangement."

Loki nodded, and left the room, headed for the cell Jane was kept.

* * *

Very suddenly, Jane was untied from the floor; she sat up, held her wrists, and felt for her ankle…it was swollen, but definitely not broken.

She heard something outside of the door and her breath caught.

It was a bit more than dubious, this fear of whatever lurked just outside of the door…it was exhausting. She was forever tense and fearful.

So when she saw Loki come through the door, she felt a bit more (though not entirely) at ease.

_Listen to me, Jane. Answer so I know you understand._

Yes.

_I am going to raise my hand, you will fly against the wall. It shall hurt you…and when I tell you to scream, scream. _

Ok.

And true enough, a second later, Jane had quite literally flown into the wall…it HAD hurt…and apparently, Loki was holding her there with his magic.

_Scream now._

Jane screamed.

Blood oozed from the tiny cuts on her arms that hadn't healed from when the vile tiny creatures had issued their hideous ministrations.

_Scream again._

And she screamed. She watched as her skin produced tiny bumps all along…it was fascinating, for they moved.

Yet she didn't feel a thing. Just a bit loopy from being thrown against the wall.

A smile curled his mouth.

_Once more, Jane, scream…_

And she let out a blood curling scream…her best yet. She felt her head being pushed back ever so slightly, and something warm trickled down her neck. She then fell to the floor in a heap.

Jane looked up at Loki, her face held nothing discernible in it, and he left without a word.

It was a bit curious, that entire scene. She rubbed the back of her head and wiped her face with her sleeve. Lots of blood.

She thought that she should play at it a bit more, in case Thanos was watching.

So Jane curled herself into a fetal position, and laid on the floor.

She thought that before she fell asleep, she would bind that ankle.

"Well, Prince. That was entertaining. Tell me, was that your best work? It seemed a bit…tame," Thanos had been watching from the above windowed chamber.

"I never use my best work on a mortal. They would likely simply disintegrate."

Thanos smiled. "Well…we shall see, Loki."

Loki didn't care for that response. By his calculation, this should be done and over with in a day's time. Jane would be set free, and he could see to ridding Jutenheim of Thanos. Thanos seeing to anything usually meant something more involved than Loki cared for.

Thanos continued, "Do you think that Thor misses his little mortal? I wonder…will he attempt to discover where she is…perhaps formulate a rescue?"

Loki swallowed. "I haven't the faintest idea what Thor is doing or will do," he replied irritably.

The mention of his brother had caused too violent a response…he irritation silly. Loki walked around Thanos and left the chamber.

And the glare of the conquerer lowered to the cell below harboring the mortal in question.

* * *

Jane had her ankle tied and she was sleeping rather soundly on the floor of the cell. She was exhausted, not really having slept since her capture and imprisonment.

Her breath was steady, as r.e.m. sleep wrapped its arms around her.

_She was running…there was fire all around…it was so very hot…she was tripping on the long dress that hit her ankles…the air glowed red in the reflection of the fire and heat…and there, on a cliff, watching the fire eat the contents below, stood Thor…his hair was dancing in the heated air…he turned to her and he called out…Jane! Here!…his hand reached for her…she grabbed it in desperation…just beyond, stood Loki, watching the two of them with a look of hatred on his face…Jane pulled away ever so slightly…Loki! she yelled to him…her hand held out in an effort to coax him near…but he turned, walking down into the pit of fire below…she screamed…_

Jane's eyes fluttered open, and she felt the press of the floor on her back. But what she wasn't prepared for was the thick black liquid smoke that filled the cell…it swirled above her…filled her nose, her mouth…she could feel it seeping into her ears…and she fell asleep again before she could scream.

_She was in bed…a huge bed…and the room was alight with a soft glow in the hearth at the far end of the room. Jane sat up, looked around…was this another dream?…then she heard the door open…it was Thor…_

_"__Hello, my love,' he said to her. _

_He approached her and smiled widely._

_Jane returned the smile._

_He sat next to her on the bed, reached for her hand. He leaned in toward her and kissed her mouth…he was expectant…he ran his hands through her hair, and his mouth played with hers…Jane reciprocated…her hands rubbed his back in response…._

_He pulled away from her. _

_"__So timid you are, Jane…" he said._

_She shook her head._

_And he vanished. Jane got up and looked about the room…something wasn't right. She sat back down on the edge of the bed, and intertwined her fingers…_

_She felt a presence next to her._

_She turned. _

_Loki._

_His hand came up to caress her face…he pulled her toward him as he leaned in…and his mouth found hers…and Jane deepened the kiss quite quickly…it was frantic…her need to do this finally realized…and he responded in kind…her hands grasping at his clothing, frenzied in their attempts to rid him of them…and he leaned her back into the bed…rolled on top of her…kissing her neck as she let out a soft moan…_

"Loki."

He was in another part of the palace.

But he heard her.

That was odd…he didn't imagine that the spell could reverse like that…

It couldn't.

There was something else going on.

He made himself invisible…perhaps she was in pain…perhaps Thanos had visited her and was inflicting some sort of torture…he reminded himself that he promised her he wouldn't allow that to happen.

Loki made his way to Jane's cell…he was in the upper chamber, still invisible.

He looked into it…

It was filled with black magic. The entire cell was obscured by the presence of Thanos.

Damn.

He couldn't see Jane at all.

If he penetrated the magic, Thanos might discover his presence.

He panicked slightly. What was he doing to her…? He couldn't see a thing…

_His hands were all over her…he lifted the silk gown she didn't realize she was wearing up over her head…Jane pulled him into another kiss…it never seemed like enough…she drank him in like the coolest of water on the hottest of August days…_

Jane's moan was perfectly audible now.

And Loki heard it.

THAT was not a moan suggesting torment…he knew that sound well enough.

Surely Thanos had not been so ludicrous as to take her while she slept. He couldn't believe that.

And his stomach churned ever so slightly in disgust at the thought.

Finally, the smoke left the cell, and he spotted Thanos leaving the hall in an exit below.

Loki remained invisible, and now had full access to Jane.

_Wake up Jane._

She was curled on the floor, seemingly unscathed.

_Jane Foster, open your eyes._

Nothing.

He couldn't leave her without ascertaining whether she was well.

He appeared outside of the cell. He placed his fingers on the glass of the door…no good. Thanos had reinforced the spell. He couldn't penetrate it.

He wrapped slightly on the glass, and materialized.

"Jane," he whispered.

Her eyes flew open. She sat up. Her arms wrapped around her…she looked around, dazed.

It had been a dream. Of course, it had been a dream. And she felt ever so sightly guilty at her disappointment that it was only a dream.

Jane's eyes began to water.

"Jane? Are you alright?"

And her head turned quickly toward the door.

Loki was standing there.

"Loki?"

"Yes…are you alright? Thanos was here…"

Thanos…oh god…

"Oh no," and she rubbed her face.

"What? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and the tears flowed freely now. Of course…Thanos had manipulated her dream, and now he knew of her attraction to Loki. He would use this against her, and maybe him, too.

It was too much to be born. She would need to tell Loki and suffer the humiliation.

"No…he didn't hurt me," she said softly.

"Well…why are you crying, then?" he disliked crying women. He never knew how to react.

"Oh god, Loki…because…he was in my head, manipulating my dreams…"

"Oh," was his response. "I fail to see…"

Her face shot toward his. "I dreamt of _you_."

It took him a moment, and then he recalled the satisfied moan she had let out in her dream state.

Ah.

"Jane, are you saying…that you had a dream with me in it…and we were engaged in a…suggestive situation?"

Jane nodded.

He smirked. He couldn't help it. "Well…I hope that I lived up to your expectations."

"Shut up Loki. Don't you see what this means?"

He sighed. "Of course I see what this means. I need to come up with something else…something more rash…"

"No. You need to get me out now. Like, right now."

He considered this. This did change things a bit. Their rouse could no longer hold if Thanos believed that Jane cared for him…if there was some sort of history there. He didn't think that it would have lasted much longer, anyway.

He could easily do it…Thanos was in another part of the place…the guard was not on duty…

"Stand to the back of the wall, Jane."

She did as she was told.

And like a bomb, the door was blown free of its hinges.

Loki held out his hand to her, and they made their way up and out of the dungeons.

He teleported them a bit further, at the gape of the Bifrost.

"I'm sending you back to Asgard," he breathed. "Thanos will be coming shortly."

"But…"

"Do not argue," and Loki looked up into the expanse of the raging wormhole.

"What about you?" she cried.

"What about me, Jane Foster? I have plans of my own…plans that do not involve you. Why do you concern yourself with me?"

And unable to resist, she grabbed his neck and pulled him down toward her. She kissed him soundly, and with passion. And for that moment, Loki forgot himself, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. His hands rose to her head, and he pulled himself away from her.

They looked at one another briefly, both with a hint of shock at what had just happened.

"Come with me," Jane said.

"I need to see to Thanos…"

"No you don't…come with me…"

He swallowed. What was happening to him? "Jane, I need to take care of Thanos."

"Why?!" she was impassioned.

He felt the wrath of Thanos building…he discovered that Jane was gone. "You need to go now. Go to Asgard…marry Thor…" he smiled.

Jane despaired.

He pulled her toward the Bifrost.

Her arms flung around him in a tight embrace…she turned and the Bifrost carried her away.

And Loki Laufeyson turned about to see Thanos's approach. His smile was ruthless, and Loki reveled in the thought of killing him.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanos could be spied emerging from a hollow, his malice evident in his visage. He approached the sorcerer, who was oddly calm in his demeanor.

"So...she meant nothing to you?" he screamed. "She meant so little, that you released her and sent her off to her love in Asgard!"

Loki pulled his arm back and green emanated from his fingers. Thanos fell backwards, and yelled at his lieutenants to charge.

Loki stepped back, and his hands went above him...a shield bloomed all around. He turned momentarily, and a gigantic snake rose from behind him. He smirked. The snake struck at the warriors charging...and then hundreds of snakes emerged from the ground, pulling some troll-like warriors, some giants, down to the ground in their coil. And Loki drew up a spring from the depths of the hollow, and it bubbled in its boil.

The giants screamed as their frozen skin blistered, as their breath ceased, and the tiny gruesome creatures writhed and stopped.

The giant snake followed its master as he made way to Thanos.

The release he felt was profound. Kill this thing. Kill it dead, and then...

"You are transparent, Prince," Thanos yelled from behind him. "How much of a fool do you take me for?! That mortal shall never know peace, for I shall hunt her down like the bitch that she is, and she shall know my wrath."

And Thanos wielded a scepter, and pointed it at Loki.

Loki fell backward, his shield faltering in the power of the spell.

He jumped to his feet, but before he could summon the giant serpent, Thanos had raised his instrument, and aimed if above him. The sky fell, and stinging rain descended upon Loki. His face soon bore the signs of burn, and he scowled.

His shield reformed, and the snake struck at the eye of Thanos. It bore its fangs deep in the socket, and tore it from its haven.

Thanos screamed.

Loki seized on the moment. A great dynamism erupted from his person, and Thanos fell in a heap, overcome from the force of Loki's spell and the pain of his eye being gauged.

He turned. The remaining fighters stopped still.

"If you do not wish to share the fate of your conquerer or your kin, you shall retreat to your unsound dwellings and remain there. Your false King has fallen. Heed my words or suffer my wrath," Loki concluded.

They scattered in their fear.

Loki approached the fallen ruler.

"Oh, Thanos. You are so very mistaken. You always were," and Loki took the scoundrel's head off, and threw his remains into the boiling pit below.

He sighed.

Now, he should retreat to parts unknown. Wait for Odin to leave for Valhalla.

But something was stopping him...something was pulling him to Asgard...

It would be an egregious error to go there. Though he had been taken prisoner, he had faith that neither his foolish brother nor his false father would see it thus, unless...

Unless Jane had told them.

* * *

She landed in the watch room with Heimdall.

He looked down on her. "And how was Jutenheim, Lady Jane?"

"As well as you'd expect, Heimdall," and she got up and ran to the palace.

Jane entered the palace, still being tended to from the battle a few days previous.

"Thor!" she screamed.

* * *

Jane had been attempting to explain everything...all of it, except the bit where she admitted that she was drawn to the dark Prince of Asgard.

She told Thor how she had visited him, how she felt guilty and she desired his release; how he had checked on her during the fight with the Frost Giants, and how he had seen to her own release from Thanos.

"Well, Jane. You have been keeping secrets," observed Thor.

"In manner of speaking."

"What think you of this, father?"

"I shall ask Heimdall if Loki needs help on Jutenheim..." and Odin left.

Thor heaved a very great sigh. "Jane...what am I supposed to do with this?"

Jane shrugged.

He looked away. "Are your injuries healed?"

"My ankle hurts, but other than that, yes..."

He nodded. "Come. I shall take your to Eir."

* * *

Odin entered Heimdall's station.

"How are things in the land of the Frost Giants, Heimdall?"

Without breaking his glance, he said, "The Prince has ridden the place of Thanos. He is dead, and...I believe that Prince Loki is approaching..."

And sure enough, Loki appeared.

"Hello...ah...King Odin," he bowed his head. "Heimdall..." and again a bow in acknowledgment.

"Loki. Heimdall tells me that you have rid our cosmos of the terrorist Thanos. You have fought gallantly alongside your brother in Jutenheim's attack. Therefore, you are a free Prince."

Loki was a bit taken aback. "I...well. That is good news, Odin."

Odin laughed a touch, "Indeed. Come, my son. Let us see to your wounds and have conference."

Loki was brought to Eir while she finished her work on Jane's ankle. It was nearly healed. She blanched at his entry, though he seemed unfazed enough.

"Eir," began Odin. "See to Prince Loki's face...he has some burns," and he left.

Jane swallowed. "Did you...defeat Thanos?"

"I did, as you say," and he sat on a chair by the window. "So, Thor...how have things been in Asgard in my absence? Have you had the opportunity to use your hammer at all?"

Thor cleared his throat. "No, Loki. We've been busy seeing to putting things right, and bothering Heimdall in vain attempts to see you or Jane."

"That is a sad state, Thor. I know how irritable you become when your hammer collects dust," and he smirked.

The thunder god did not find this funny. "Did Odin pardon you?"

"He did."

Jane's eyes shot up. Well. That's a relief. She could leave...

"And what now, brother?" Thor asked.

"Now..." began Loki, "Eir will begin her paltry attempt at ridding me of these acid scars..."

Thor chuckled and left.

Jane didn't know what to say.

Loki stared steadily at her. "Well, Jane. It appears you are in my debt yet again."

"What?"

"Well...I saved you once more...therefore, by your logic, you need to save my life. I suppose I should hold you accountable..." he smirked at her.

"Oh come on. I wanted you to leave, too!" she paused...the recollection of their kiss made its way to the forefront of her thoughts.

He sensed it. "Not to worry, mortal. I'll not divulge your slip to Thor. It was a heated moment, and perhaps you romanticized the situation a bit, as I was your only friend in hell."

Jane nodded. "Yeah," but she couldn't help but feel as though there was much, much more to this. Loki was likely sparing her his rejection. "You are wise, though. What shall you do, now that you are free and Thanos is dead?"

Eir began to weave a spell along his face. "Oh...a bit of this...bit of that..."

"YOU don't have a plan?"

And Eir finished...his face once more smooth, and Jane was suddenly struck with the desire to touch his cheek.

"Contrary to what most believe, Jane, I often have no plans...though it is usually from my idleness that problems ensue."

Jane nodded. "I can well believe it. Perhaps you should go back to your cell and pretend as though you are imprisoned, just so you can devise ways of escape."

Loki laughed heartily. "That, my dear, is not a half bad idea...the next time...and there will be a next time...Odin decides to place me there, I'll be prepared sans my emancipator."

Jane laughed now. "It was rather fun though, wasn't it? Attempting to fool Odin?"

"You, Jane Foster, have a mischievous streak in you. I like it."

"It's not something I usually own up to, unless it suits specific purposes."

"Such as...?"

Jane giggled. "Freeing a criminal from his cell."

Loki stood, and cleared his throat. "Well, Jane. I believe I should take my leave..." he paused. "Will you be leaving soon? For Midgard?"

"So anxious to be rid of me?"

"On the contrary, you are one of the only diversions Asgard affords at present."

She didn't know what to say about that, so she laughed. "I have no fixed plans."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Indeed? No fixed plans? I believe, not that long ago, you were in haste to leave Asgard. Perhaps someone has altered your design...?"

Jane's thoughts slowed..."Someone?"

"Yes. A someone who wields a mighty power...crafted in the fire pits of Anaheim...with the Light Elves at the helm...that someone happens to be my false brother. He has convinced you to stay."

He thought she still cared for Thor, despite her assurances to the contrary. Of course he did...he was a liar, he assumed everyone lied. And if Jane was smart (which she was, undoubtedly), she would agree and leave it.

Instead, she said the following: "The only person who changed my mind was me. I made my decision independent of any outsider's opinion, and I do not mean to stay long," she finished, and held her head high.

He nodded curtly and left.

There. She hadn't lied. She merely did not divulge the entire truth.

* * *

Loki made way to Odin for the "conference" he desired. It was a tiresome affair.

He found Odin in his quarters. "Well, Odin," and he stopped, held his hands out to his sides. "Here I am. Eir tried her best..." and he rubbed his hand across his cheek. "Of course, I'll need to see to the bits she missed in her ineptitude later."

"Eir is a fine nursemaid, a capable healer and possessor of magic."

"As you say, All-Father."

Odin looked steadily at his son. "It is good to see you, Loki."

Loki laughed. "Oh, please Odin. Do spare me your false dictums. I care not, and I tire from the sullied attempts you pander."

"My honest observations are not for sale. I am pleased that you fought in the name of Asgard, it does you credit..." he paused. "And to kill Thanos single-handedly. Well. That is something, son."

"Have I at long last culled your favor? Have I pleased the mind of Odin the conquerer? The vanquisher? The King? I have done well, true. But it is hardly the battles alone you can boast victory," he ended irritably.

Odin shook his head. "What is it with you and Thor's mortal?"

"It?" and Loki sat down.

"Yes. What fuels her desire to aid you?"

"Guilt," replied he, though he held Odin's gaze purposefully.

"And...? What of you? Why didn't you leave her to rot on Jutenheim?"

"I suppose..." and he looked away finally. "I suppose some of that similar medicine. Perhaps I felt inclined to return her gesture. It was..." he paused again, and looked at Odin again. "...unfair, what Thanos was doing to her."

"Since when do you care about the fate of a mortal?"

He stood and glared hideously. "Since this mortal was more concerned about me than my own so-called family!" he spat. "How could I not regard her with some semblance of interest? She was faithful and true! She visited me in my cage without fail!" he slowed. "I...did not want her death on my hands."

Odin nodded. "You have a conscience, son. A heart."

"Whatever allows you your repose, Odin, do take comfort in it."

"Do you deny it?"

"What? That I have a heart? A conscience? Because I refused to allow a beast to torture the one being in the Nine who offered me kindness?" He laughed.

"Yes."

"Then yes. I deny it."

"Loki...you are not the monster you believe yourself to be," and Odin began to turn.

"Am I not?" he yelled. "I am of that race who was taught to me as monstrous beings. I am not your son, nor am I Thor's brother. You may simper all you like...but my eyes are open, Odin. I see the truth."

Odin turned. "You see what you like! I love you, Loki, but by the gods, you are stubborn. You care for Thor's mortal...whether she was the catalyst, whether she has a bigger part to play in your life, I know not. But Jane Foster has awakened a sentiment in you, and you'd be a fool to deny it," and he left his son alone to ponder these thoughts.

Loki stood there. He wasn't certain how he felt about Odin's diatribe.

He turned and left to retire to his chambers.

* * *

And Jane went to Thor's rooms, and sat on a massive chair by the fire. She fell asleep there, and when Thor came in later, he did not move her, she appeared to be so peaceful.

And Jane's dreams were marred with a tapestry of symbols...an old woman, a doe in a meadow, a white daisy, a bubbling brook...

Her thoughts were of Midgard, her parents...of Erik and Darcy...and her soul bade her come home. But her heart whispered another plea.


	9. Chapter 9

Her ankle twinged slightly, and her mind echoed that feeling. Jane awoke with a pang in her ankle, a singed memory of Earth, and a guilt toward Thor.

He had been attentive, kind, and understanding. Jane had neglected him for no good reason other than her boredom.

And what about Loki? He was cruel and false, and she shouldn't trust him.

She would set this to right.

She would be kinder to Thor, he deserved that much.

So it was, when she found the thunder god later, she offered to go with him to the sparring circle and watch him with Sif and Fandrall.

Jane sat along the periphery, sipping something that tasted rather like pomegranate juice.

Thor was, admittedly, impressive in his state. He was comfortable with many a weapon, and laughed heartily at his victories which he enjoyed with ease.

Jane clapped with vigor and smiled.

She then spotted a figure lurking in the shadows on the outskirts of the garden.

"It is a comfort to see you, Thor, engaged in such ferocity. You are a capable warrior…pity I didn't enjoy your expertise on Jutenheim," Loki said, emerging from the shade.

"Loki!" and Thor greeted his brother happily. "Come, show me how you defeated the villain!"

"Nay, _brother_. I think not…" and his gaze found Jane. "I think that your lady wishes to see a healthy and sound Thor."

"You think that you can defeat me?"

Loki laughed, and looked back to Thor. "Without a doubt…" and he conjured a dull blade, and assumed a combat stance.

The metal struck, sending sparks from the impact.

This took Thor a bit unawares, but he recovered quickly, and soon had Loki on the defensive.

Loki was quick and nimble, Thor's braun slowing him ever so slightly, and soon the pair were grimacing in their effort. Thor soon backed him into a corner, his sword pressing against Loki's chest, but Loki would not concede so readily, and pushed with some force against the hammer wielder. Thor faltered, and Loki took advantage. His offense was soon too quick, and he struck repeatedly until Thor was on his back, Loki's sword at his throat.

He panted, "Well, Thor. I believe that was a sufficient illustration as to how Thanos met his demise…and I didn't even employ magic."

He threw the practice blade to the ground and stepped away from Thor.

But Thor stuck out his leg and tripped the sorcerer, laughing.

"Never turn your back, my brother…I never thought I'd say this, but you are too trusting," and Thor rose from the ground, offering Loki a hand.

Loki laughed, got up, and punched Thor in the face. "Careful…I'm not above turning you into some hideous monster…no one will deign to look upon you again," and he left with a scowl.

Thor rubbed his face. "He has more strength than he appears to have," and he went to Jane, who was watching the entire scene, mouth agape.

"What was THAT about?" she asked.

"Sibling rivalry," replied Thor.

"Over?"

"Everything."

Jane nodded. "Sorry," she muttered.

"He has always been thus. There's nothing to be done. Loki is resentful, and we all must suffer for it."

"But you love him…" as they entered the palace.

"Of course. But that doesn't lessen how irritating he is…"

Jane stopped. "Is he staying here?"

"I know not. He hasn't divulged any intentions to me one way or the other," he paused. "And what of your plans, lady?"

Jane smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Not sure yet…maybe a few more days…"

And Loki was watching it all, hidden in a corner.

* * *

Jane sat at the great dinner table, listening to Thor and Odin talk about things she had no idea of, nor could ever hope to, really.

She excused herself, and went to the guest room she now occupied. She was soon asleep, and dreamt of her being forever muted, of black smoke emulating from her orifices, of Loki…and his kiss…

She awoke cold. She looked out of the window, and the sky was tenebrous and cloaked.

She decided to get up…it seemed painfully exciting to traverse the palace in the middle of the night unattended.

Jane opened her door, and the place was dark, save a few flickering torches dotting the expanse.

She crept along stealthily, her heart pounding in her ears in anticipation…what she imagined she would encounter, she didn't know…but her mind conjured beasts and spectres and other hideous things.

Her feet padded along…she wrapped her robe close.

The stone walls added atmosphere as well as exacerbated the chill.

A sound was heard…like the turn of a page…

The library, Jane surmised.

She was only a few doors away from it.

She made her way, and opened the door.

Jane turned and looked inside, expecting to see a servant or perhaps Odin, but Loki was sitting by the fire, his back toward her.

"We really should stop meeting at such dubious hours, Jane. People will talk," he didn't change his position to look at her.

Jane walked over and sat in the chair opposite him. "Can't sleep?"

"No," and he looked at her. "Though in general, we need less sleep than mortals."

She nodded.

"And you?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Bad dreams…"

"Did no one ever tell you, Jane, they are only dreams."

"I know. But…I woke up, and was wide awake…and I guess it felt thrilling to walk about a castle in the middle of the night."

"Are you always a thrill seeker?"

She shrugged. "No…well…" she paused. "In a way, I guess…"

"Thor should well be able to satisfy that particular tendency, I'm certain," though his voice hinted at sarcasm.

Jane didn't feel like getting into a debate about Thor. "Do you get a rush from danger?"

"A rush?" he looked at her quizzically.

"Yeah…you know…heart pulsing, blood rushing…"

"I can think of a thing or two that would render me as you say, but danger is seldom one of them…" and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

He smirked. "I suppose…" and he looked to the fire. "Yes, occasionally. But I have been on the receiving end of too much horror to adequately reciprocate your love of risk."

"Horror? Like what?"

"You should not ask such questions…but I will tell you that much of it was of my own doing, some was not…and some…was at the hands of those whom I trusted."

Jane shuddered. When he spoke, the firelight illuminated his face in such a way that his visage appeared mask-like, as though her weren't real. "I'm sorry…"

Loki shrugged. "It matters but little now."

Jane looked about the room. "Is this place haunted?"

Loki snapped his gaze to her. "Why…?"

"Because it seems like it would be…many thousands of years old…"

"Oh…yes…the energy is dark in Asgard's palace…the servants creep along in fear of the midnight dread…there are specters the likes of whom only those with a most perverse imagination can conjure…" his voice had dropped to a mere whisper.

Jane's eyes were wide, and she shook at his finish.

Loki laughed soundly.

"You bastard!" Jane yelled, and laughed.

"Oh, come now Jane…you don't believe in such nonsense…you…a scientist?"

"I dunno…it can be fun…"

"No," he continued. "It is not, as you say, haunted. And if anyone were to know, it would be me."

Jane nodded.

"You have moved to guest quarters."

Jane swallowed. "Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Well…because…Thor and I…"

"Yeeesss?" he asked with a lilt.

"Well, we are moving slowly…and I'm returning to Earth soon…and I just thought it was best."

"Moving slowly."

"That's right."

"I was under the impression that the two of you weren't moving at all," he snorted.

"Well…I mean, I am not in love with him, if that's what you mean," she added in defensive tone.

"No. I mean, Jane, that you seemed rather set on things ending between the two of you…or is it that now that I am out of my cage, and you are not in yours, that things appear differently to you…that I am more of a threat…?" he paused. "For you wouldn't be wrong."

"A threat…how?"

"A threat in general…I told you, never forget what I am or what I am capable of."

Jane's back became rigid. She wasn't afraid of him. "And what is that, Loki? What are you suggesting here?"

He leaned toward her. "I am suggesting that you are attempting to rid yourself of me, and that you are wise in your pursuit."

"You are completely fucked up. You ask about Thor, and you suggest that I am…I am…drawn to you…which I've admitted to…and then you tell me to stay away. I don't understand you."

Loki leaned back into his chair with a smirk.

So Jane continued. "I don't want anything from you. If you think otherwise, well, you are mistaken. I'd simply like to…you know…be a friend of sorts until I leave."

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't the faintest idea what that entails."

Jane looked at him completely nonplussed. "What."

"I haven't got many friends, as you term it."

"Well…let's change that in the next few days."

"And what of Thor?"

Jane laughed. "I think that Thor can handle me dividing my attention between the two of you."

"You are a strange creature, Jane."

She nodded her affirmation.

She yawned. "I should get back."

Loki nodded in response.

Jane got up and left.

A friend. She wanted to be his friend. How deliciously fatuous.

* * *

Her journey back wasn't nearly as thrilling, as her fatigue was great.

_Her hands shook…she could feel the presence in the air…it choked her…and she stumbled blindly in the raw atmosphere…and she found the bridge she sought…and she slipped on it…she clung to the edge with desperation…she cried…no one could hear her…her attempts to rise on her own strength were fruitless…and she begged for someone to hear…a hand reached for her…strong…it pulled her up…and when she gazed upon it, she screamed…black nothingness was in the shape of a head…and she fell into it…she was being sucked into the abyss which __had aided her…_

Her eyes opened. She saw that morning had dawned.

And if she was honest, she knew what that dream meant…but Jane had learned the art of deception.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane Foster was standing on a stone precipice looking out onto a body of water. It lapped on the shore below in melodic rhythm. She breathed a sigh. It was beautiful - the colors reflecting in the pool...the sky pale, the sun orange, the tethered song humming in her ears.

She felt someone approach her, and she turned.

"Asgard is full of wonderment," said Thor.

"It is."

"You should stay."

Jane smiled. "I can't...but I'll stay for these next few days as promised."

Thor nodded, and bent his elbow indicating she should take it.

"It is a funny life, isn't it?" the god observed.

"How?"

"Well...I brought you here with the intent of courting you, perhaps with the eventuality of marriage. That seems unlikely now."

Jane looked at him as they strode along. "I...I'm not sure...probably not."

He smiled. "You like Loki, is that not so?"

She felt like she was in high school, passing notes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you enjoy his company."

"He's interesting."

Thor laughed. "Well. That's one way to put it."

They entered the palace, and Jane felt suddenly uneasy. She didn't want to run into Loki when she was spending time with Thor. "Maybe I could go to the library...there are so many books there..." she paused. Maybe the library wasn't a great idea. But she already had uttered it, and knowing his answer, asked: "Would you like to join me?"

He laughed again. "No, Jane. I need to attend to some things...but you know, you are more like Loki than I realized..." and he kissed her forehead.

Jane smiled and left.

* * *

She spent much of the afternoon looking at books, mostly celestial maps and such. It was fascinating. She marveled at the care someone had taken to study and draw the things.

She wasn't aware at just how much time had passed in her reverie. When she finally took note of the hour, it was nearly dark. Jane put the volumes back and wondered why no one had alerted her, told her it was time to eat.

She left the library and walked toward the dining hall.

Empty.

The long shadows of the place bespoke of dark tendrils reaching for her...

She shivered. Her sigh was loud in hollow space.

Jane decided she would look for Thor and Odin. And maybe Loki, she hadn't seen him all day.

She meandered through, taking note of the tapestries that hung...the portraits, though few, were eerie. Some parts the ceiling hung low, and she felt the closeness of it, but then they would jet up in anger, many feet above, and she felt very small and alone.

She was about to give up her search as a bad job.

Strange that the place was so empty; usually a servant, a guard, someone was about.

Jane went to her room, and observed a fire blazing. She curled in the chair and reveled in the heat of it.

* * *

J_ane awoke to see the fire nearly out...she stretched and yawned...it was full dark now...she rose from her station slowly, cracking her back...she heard a knock at the door...Come in!, she said, without thinking...he entered the room, striding to her with purpose...he took her face in his hands, and pressed his mouth to hers...Jane let out a soft moan in response, which invigorated him...he lifted her and took her to the bed...and without preamble, he divested her of her clothes and ravished her there in hot pursuit...it was glorious, and Jane found herself pulling him to her when he attempted to leave...his corded muscles taut, he got up and left her there alone..._

Jane awoke to hear a knock at the door.

She was suddenly filled with gleeful anticipation, and hated herself for it.

"Come in!" she called.

A servant entered. "My Lady, Prince Loki sent me...he said that he believed you hadn't eaten, so he asks if you'd care to join him now..."

"What time is it?" Jane asked, standing.

"Well past midnight, my Lady."

"Oh."

Jane nodded. She smoothed her hair and followed the servant.

Loki was in the library, sitting at a table, drinking wine. His feet were propped on a chair next to him, and on the table were fruits, vegetables, and breads.

The door closed behind Jane as she took in the scene.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello, Jane. Hungry?"

"Yes, actually..." and she went over to sit opposite him. "Where is everyone?"

"Most have gone to an emergency conference concerning Jutenheim."

"Emergency?" she asked between bites.

"Yes...urgent, dire, immediate..." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "I know what emergency means. God..." but she laughed. "But what is so dire?"

"They have no current leader...Odin, as All-Father will aid in their eventual crowning. Thor, as heir, is required to be there...attendants and warriors such as Sif and Volstagg go as custom," he swung his legs under the table to gain a better aspect of her. "Many servants have gone to their families for the next few days, for the conference will last at least that long," he paused. "So...you and I, Jane, have the place to ourselves."

"Oh," was her reply.

"Quite."

"Why aren't you there?"

He smiled. "Jutenheim is not a friend of mine...they would feel...disquiet at my presence."

"Unlike me, for I am your friend," Jane sounded confident.

"Tell me. You were here earlier...did you read anything of interest?"

"Spying on me?" and she giggled.

"Were you hiding?"

"No."

"Then I wasn't spying..though you and Thor did look charming arm in arm in the garden," he finished with a ghost of a smile.

"He is my friend too, you know."

"Is that so? Would you be agreeable to such a display of affection from me?"

Jane blushed a bit, recalling that he had shown her much more in the dream she had earlier. She chewed some bread to mask her discomfort.

But Loki read it wrong. "Of course not. You'd recoil just like all the rest."

"I didn't say that. You are infuriating."

His eyebrow arched. "Well...what would you do, then?"

"You know, I have heard that you have enjoyed many romantic...conquests. How can you say all the rest?"

"That's not an answer."

"No. It's a question."

He laughed. "If you think that sexual interaction is equivalent to honest affection, then you are naive, Jane Foster."

"So... You are promiscuous."

"I take what I can when opportunity presents...but no. I'd not say I'm promiscuous. At least, not for many centuries now."

Jane nodded with a smirk.

He leaned into the table. "Now answer my question."

Jane held his gaze. "Yes. I would."

He appeared doubtful, ran his fingers along the stem of his glass, and sat back. "What did you read about? You neglected that question, too...friend," he smiled, a bit more honestly.

And Jane told him about the books, and he listed raptly.

She had consumed much of the food, and realized that Loki hadn't touched a thing.

"Don't you eat?"

"When the mood strikes."

"What...? Like...hunger?" and she giggled.

"No. When I'm in the heat of battle, I usually beg my opponent to cease, and I leave for my meal."

"You are so very funny," she sighed.

"I do try. I am known for my humor, you know."

"Oh, and it shows," replied Jane, laughing.

He returned her laugh. "So...what _shall_ we do in Thor's absence?" and he poured her some wine in the glass that had recently held water.

"Get drunk?"

"How pedestrian."

"It was suggested in your action..."

He shook his head. "You are mistaken, Jane. I merely am attempting to loosen your tongue."

"My tongue is not bound."

"That is intriguing, but I think you hold back..."

"No I don't."

"No...?" He paused, appeared to want to say something, but stopped. "Tell me about your parents."

She swallowed. "My parents?"

Loki nodded.

"Why do you want to know about my parents?"

He laughed. "This is new to me, Jane...I'm merely attempting to fulfill convention as I understand it. Do not friends inquire about such things?"

"Oh...yeah...they do..."

He nodded, his eyes open wide in anticipation.

Jane began her little tale of woe, and to her chagrin, Loki appeared interested.

"They passed when you were of a tender age."

She nodded, and her eyes welled a touch.

"And Erik Selvig was your guardian, as you put it..." his voice trailed.

She looked at him, and nodded once more.

Loki swallowed. " I..."

"It's ok. I understand."

"Understand what, exactly?"

"You were thinking about how you controlled his mind, and you were thinking that maybe that hadn't been the best choice," her voice hinted at a sob.

Loki appeared taken aback. "I...cannot apologize, it seems too...false..."

"Like I said. It's ok."

"How can it be?" and he got up, he walked to the window.

"Loki..." and Jane got up now, but didn't go to him. "I couldn't forgive you if you did apologize. But I'm passed it. And it's fine."

Loki turned toward her. "I do not deserve your friendship," he sounded so sincere...much more so than he had heretofore.

"But I'll give it all the same."

"Why?"

"Because you're interesting. Because you're more than you think you are. Because you've shown me kindness. And I think you're fun."

He laughed. "Very well. It's late, Jane...I think I'll retire to my rooms."

And he left.

Jane stood there, a bit confused, but with a warm feeling in her chest. She smiled.

* * *

The next morning Jane went downstairs to find Loki standing at the window in the dining hall.

"Morning, Loki," and she poured herself out some honey colored beverage.

"Good morning, Jane. Have you got any plans for the day?"

"Ah...no. Other than riding some beast, slaying another, pillaging some town...the usual."

He laughed. "Would you care for a tour outside of the palace grounds? I believe Thor has been rather remiss in that area."

"It's true...I haven't really left the place..." she hadn't realized that.

"Excellent. There's a market. And some ruins...perhaps you might be interested in those sights?"

Jane thought he appeared to be happy for the first time since...well. Since ever.

"That sounds lovely."

He nodded. "I'll meet you in an hour in the main garden," and he left in his long stride.

Jane hurried the rest of her food and went to change.

She brushed her hair and looked at herself in the glass.

The sun shown brightly behind her. How very different the place was in the light of day!

She put on some boots Sif had given her that were to small, and went downstairs.

Loki was waiting as he said, in the primary garden.

"Ruins or market first?"

"Ruins," was her reply.

He nodded. He held out his arm, smirking.

Jane took it facilely. She smiled broadly.

"I shall transport us there, but walk the way back...is that agreeable to you?"

"Sure."

And everything closed in around her...a violent press against her abdomen...she couldn't breathe...

And when light found her eyes, she was on the ground, coughing and dizzy.

She felt fingers brush her forehead...a soothing "hush"...a hand helping her up.

"Apologies, Jane...I always forget how that can affect someone who isn't used to it."

"Yeah..." she was unsteady. "It's ok..." and she looked around.

And towering around her were black stones...carved wood...many empty cavernous places which once held windows...branches from aged trees bent in prayer...and black birds hovering around...

There were remnants of a garden...a soft slope downward...grass overgrown...ivy hanging like grotesque fingers...it was incredible.

Jane took it in.

She looked at Loki, smiling.

He was watching her, and returned her smile.


	11. Chapter 11

The breeze kicked up and tangled Jane's hair. She brushed it aside and walked down the slope to gain a better view.

"What was this place?"

Loki followed her. "A smallish, though regal, home for dignitaries. It burned about five hundred years ago...legend says that the man staying here went mad...and burned it down. Unfortunately, his wife was with him."

Jane gasped. "Did they both...?"

"Die? Yes."

"Wow," and Jane's eyes scanned the ruin.

Loki turned and strode nearer to the structure. "I thought, since you seem to have an attraction to the macabre, you might find this interesting." He wasn't looking at her, his head was bent back, presumably looking at the sky, his back toward her, hands folded behind him.

She swallowed. He brought her here because he thought she would find it interesting. Because of their conversation the other night.

"I do. It is..." and she went closer to the ruin, ran her hands against the ancient stone. "What was the man's story? Do you know it?"

Loki looked at her. "Only bits. He was from Vanaheim. He loved his wife, though they had no children. The Vanir are a proud race...it likely wounded his ego," he paused, looked away. "At the meetings he was attending, some said he had been acting oddly...talking to himself..." Loki was walking through the structure now, party hidden behind the stone. "He claimed some ancient pull was distracting his mind. That should he commit some crime, he was not to blame...of course, the Aesir believed he meant it as a threat to them. They didn't pay him any mind when he was not around them..." he paused, and emerged from behind the stone. "On the night of the deed, it was said that the dignitary had engaged in...nefarious activities with some of the representatives from other realms. He claimed it as the demon possessing his mind. One can only imagine..." he smirked at Jane. "He was wrought with guilt after his indiscretions... he came back here, and unable to face his wife after all he had done, set fire to the place, killing them both."

He stood in front of Jane now, awaiting her response.

Jane swallowed, tore her eyes from his heavy gaze.

"Guilt," she said.

"If you like...though he may indeed have been possessed..."

"Maybe, but it was probably guilt. Powerful feeling," and she walked toward the empty garden, dead and dry.

She walked along, breathing in the air.

When she turned, Loki was gone.

"Loki?" her eyes scanned the place. Nothing. "Loki!"

Panic rose...she ran toward the dilapidated structure. Her feet padded along...she fancied she heard whispers...she was being watched.

She headed out of the immediate place panting. "Loki!" she turned, and hit something hard.

Loki was laughing, and she had turned right into him.

"You jerk!" and she hit his chest hard.

He didn't stop laughing. "Oh come, now, Jane. Just a bit of fun."

"It wasn't fun to me!" and she went to strike him again, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

A pause, and both swallowed. He looked steadily at her, then dropped her wrist.

He looked away and cleared his throat. "Shall we go to the market? It's midday..."

Jane nodded, and followed him down the slope to the road below.

* * *

Loki was deep in thought as they made their way onward.

He was behaving in such a strange manner.

He should be in another realm now, taking his pleasure and waiting to seize Asgard's throne.

Ordinarily, he would assume he felt lust for the mortal, and dismiss it. Was this what he was becoming?

She desired his friendship, but he was so impotent when it came to these things...he honestly had no idea what to do, how to behave...what was right...

And since when did he care?

He was not prone to such inane trivia like friendship...sentiment. But Jane seemed true enough, and she had shown honest interest in his welfare.

But there was that episode in Jutenheim...she had kissed him hungrily...and try as he might, he couldn't erase the memory from his thoughts. He did assume that what he had told her in the healing rooms was true...that it was a fleeting moment...and Jane had felt beholden to him once more, and he had shown her kindness in her despair. Kindness. And his mind tore.

He had shown her kindness, and now, he felt drawn to her.

Perhaps that was what friendship was. A mutual draw...

So how could he account for his lurking in shadows, watching her and Thor? Was that normal friendship behavior? He had no idea.

He could ask Jane, he would sound ridiculous, but if worded correctly...

"Loki?"

"Hmmm?" he turned toward her, lulled out of his reverie.

She was struggling to keep up. "Could you slow down a bit? My legs are short..." and she laughed. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't notice my stride..." He slowed a bit. "Tell me...I am a novice, which is, in itself, new to me..." he glanced at her and smirked. "What is normal behavior in friendship?"

"Normal?"

"Yes...I mean to say, what do friends do?"

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

Jane's eyes widened. "Well...they...I dunno...talk, laugh, share stories...go out and...I dunno. Have lunch? Dinner? Watch a movie?"

"A what?"

"Never mind."

"So...the activities we've engaged in," he observed.

"Yeah."

"So, you'd say that I'm an ample friend?"

She smiled crookedly. "Is that important to you?"

"It's always important to me to excel in things I attempt to do."

"An overachiever?"

"If you like," he said, shrugging.

"Yes...I think you're doing fine...and you do excel at many things. I couldn't believe that you punched Thor."

He laughed. "Thor needs to be knocked down a notch or two..."

"The same, Loki, might be said for you," and they reached the market, and her eyes went wide, and a smile graced her face.

And Loki felt pleased at her response. She seemed giddy at the scene. He watched as she hurried through the booths, made her way into shops...

He followed her, answering her questions as they rose.

She giggled with shop owners, bargained with merchants, spoke with pedestrians...she was a friendly sort.

And often Loki would hang back a bit, watching her in her eagerness.

Yes. He supposed this mortal was his friend.

He sighed, and went to her...they had been there for over two hours, and Jane had a few parcels she was carrying. Best head back.

"Are we finished here, Jane?"

"Oh! Yeah," her mouth was full of a succulent fruit. It was like a cherry, but bigger, and no stem or pit.

They began to head back.

"Thank you so much, Loki. I had a great time."

"It was my pleasure," he replied, his hands folded behind his back. "And what did the merchants swindle you into purchasing?" His glance found the two paper bags she carried.

"Oh...just fruit and stuff..." Jane said meekly.

He nodded, smirking, and they reached the palace.

"I'm gonna go and freshen up," she began, wanting to wash off the grit from the markets. "Will you be in the library?"

He nodded.

She hurried upstairs.

Jane could barely contain her excitement. What a day! She had marveled at ruins, been a bit terrified, laughed, shopped (though that was never a favorite past time of hers, it was fun in this realm...almost medieval). It had been grand.

Jane unwrapped the packages. She obtained a bowl from the atop the dresser and emptied the fruit into it.

She then took the other parcel, and opened it.

She had gotten Loki a book...a journal, really. It had beautiful illustrations, and was leather bound. Black, with silver markings. It reminded her of him.

It was likely very silly, but Jane wanted to offer him something.

She washed her hands and her face, she changed her clothes, putting on a pale blue dress that Sif had told her Frigga had made (Jane didn't bring a ton of clothes), and went downstairs.

She went to the library, bowl and book in hand.

She opened the door, and Loki was standing at the window. There was already some food laid out. It was early for an Aesir dinner, but she supposed he thought she might be hungry.

"Well...you've gotten food already."

And he turned.

He let out a small gasp.

"Loki?"

"My..." he cleared his throat. "Frigga made that frock..."

"Oh! Yeah..." she noticed his mood. "Should I change...?"

He came over to the long table..."No...you look lovely."

It was the first time he had paid her such a compliment, and she blushed a bit. "Thank you," and she sat down.

She thought she should mention that Frigga was his mother, despite his obvious hesitation, but decided that might be pushing things.

Loki poured out some wine. "And so tell me...did you enjoy the market?"

"It was great! All of those people...and the wares! Incredible!"

He laughed. "There's a much larger one in the center of Asgard...but it would've been a trying journey on foot, and I thought you would enjoy to walk, at least a bit."

"I did. It was nice to see the place more fully."

He nodded.

Jane continued. "Next time, give warning when you transport me, though," and she laughed.

"Next time?"

"Well...I mean..." she was suddenly uncomfortable. Maybe he had meant this to be a one-off.

"Understood," he finished for her, and smiled.

She shifted, and took some fruit. "Are there many stories like the one you told me? About the dignitary?"

And they conversed thus for some time...

Jane's eyes had grown heavy...she had consumed much wine.

They were sitting in the chairs by the fire. She then recalled her gift.

"Oh!" and she sat up. "I have something for you."

"Something?"

And Jane went over to the table where she had left it, and brought it to him.

"Here..." and she handed him the book.

Loki received it with hesitation, with eyes that squinted, and mouth slightly agape. He turned the volume in his hands, flipping through it carefully.

He gazed up at her with an aporetic look. "You got this for me? As a gift?"

Jane nodded. "I don't know what you'd use it for...but..." she paused. "You like books, you're well spoken, and it reminded me of you."

"Thank you."

"Sure," and she smiled. She turned, but Loki took her hand.

He stood up and took her face in his hands.

Jane's breath halted.

He bent down, and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning, Jane."

And Jane fell into the chair. Her mind was distracted. She had had the most perfect of days with him...she had not had so much fun in...well. In years, if she was honest.

What was to be done?

Nothing.

He was barely able to deal with friendship.

And Jane was leaving...though it did seem as if she kept putting off her departure.

She sighed, and went to her quarters.

* * *

And Loki wrote in the book he had been given.

He wrote poetry and prose.

And he thought of that tiny elf who had given it to him...

His supercilious anger was softened. His austere black lifted somewhat. The pain that had plagued him was not so dire...

He was changing somewhat. He felt it.

Though Jane was certainly responsible for much of these oddities, she was merely a catalyst to an awakening.

It was tiresome to be always angry and resentful...and though he couldn't abandon it altogether...it was too engrained in him for that to be tenable...he might be able to loosen its grip.

The day had been lovely. To be able to laugh and enjoy someone's company, have them enjoy his...it was a moving experience.

And she knew him. She had seen him in desperation, bound to a cage in the depths of the palace...she had seen him with Thanos, and his wiles in full force. And now, she wished friendship...

Loki paused. He sat back from his desk. Friendship...

* * *

Jane longed to go to him.

She wanted to feel his kiss, his hands on her...

She laid in bed, feeling ridiculous. She really needed to stop this idiocy.

She was confused, but thought that she should take what she could in the time she had.

She imagined that Odin and Thor would be returning sometime tomorrow...

She couldn't sleep.

She put in her robe and left her room.

Down, down, down to the bottom of the castle.

She found herself in its belly...she shuddered...it was dark...

Jane found a torch and lifted it to find her way.

She crept along the close passageway and peered into the place where prisoners were kept.

There was Loki's cell.

Jane walked over to it, and stared.

A tear trickled down her face.

This is where it began.

This is where she had first decided to seal her fate.

For she knew now that she was trapped.

She had dealt with the darkness and lost her hand, and much, much more.

Jane had fallen in love with Loki.


	12. Chapter 12

_Serpentining she swathed in the cavernous bleak...and then heat...the dark gave way to heat and light...and Jane's eyes were stinging from the fire waste...she was burning...burning...she screamed..._

She screamed. And all of a sudden, Loki was there, and everything was black.

Jane was sobbing. There was pain in her legs…hideous, stinging, writhing pain…but it was pitch black...

"Loki?"

And a small green orb hung above her, and Loki was kneeling next to her.

"I need to ascertain the damage, Jane..." and he was pushing up her nightgown from her legs. It hurt…like it was stuck to her, and he was ripping it from her…

"Ow! What...what's going on?"

He was examining her. "You fell asleep here, and your clothes caught fire from the torch you carried."

"Oh my god..." and she began to cry.

"I can fix this...but you'll need to hold still..."

"Is it bad?"

He looked at her, and she saw in his eyes that there must've been considerable damage. The tears flowed freely...she couldn't look, she simply nodded.

And Loki's fingers were inches above her legs, he threaded her skin together quickly and with little discomfort to Jane.

She was so humiliated! How careless to allow this to happen...she didn't even remember falling asleep.

"I'm sorry...I..." she began.

He finished his ministrations, and looked at her. "What were you doing down here?" he didn't sound angry, but rather confused and concerned.

"I couldn't sleep...and I guess that I just..." she had been feeling down and desperate, but she couldn't say that, not after the day they had shared. It would upset him, and it wasn't his fault that she suddenly realized she was in love with him. "I dunno...I just made my way down here...force of habit...?" she smiled weakly.

He stood up, and held his hand to aid her. "Are you alright to stand?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to transport us upstairs to save you the pain of attempting to walk," and his hand gripped her arm softly but with authority.

Jane had rather expected to be in her room, but he had brought her to the library. He sat her down on the chair, and poured her and himself some wine. He handed it to her and sat opposite.

The nausea and breathlessness weren't quite as bad as they had been the day previous, but she felt disoriented.

"Well, Jane. It seems there will be no limit to your debt..." he smiled at her. "It is fortuitous that you sought my friendship when you did...you do have a penchant for finding trouble."

Her legs were tingling and her gown was seared...her hair was a mess. And she was sitting in front of the man whom she loved looking like a crazed idiot. Her eyes fell in her humiliation.

"Thank you...for saving my life," she whispered. "Were the burns very bad?"

"They were...bits of the fabric from your nightclothes had been burned into your skin..." he paused. He waved his hands in her direction. "Is that better?"

Jane's brow furrowed, and she looked at herself. She had on her favorite pjs...soft, flannel, and warm. When she looked up at him, she was smiling widely. "Thanks again," she breathed.

"What were you doing there? Your first answer was lacking."

"I really don't know. I just...I wanted to get out of my room...and the next thing I knew, I was there..." she paused. "Was I screaming loudly?"

"No...not at all...I saw you..." he looked into the fire. "I saw...a long narrow passage, and you were walking along...and you then sat on the stone floor, trancelike...and suddenly, you were engulfed in flame. I then appeared next to you after realizing where you were. I thought it best not to assume I was imagining things..."

"Wow...that sounds like my dream."

"Indeed?"

Jane nodded, and shivered. "I'd rather not talk about it, though."

He appeared confused by her answer, bit did not press the matter. "Very well...are you ready for your sleep, then?"

"I don't want to go back there..."

Loki looked quizzically. "To your chambers?"

"Yeah...I'd rather just...stay here..." and she looked at the long sofa to the right.

"But why?"

Because...she couldn't stand to be in there, but it was impossible to account for. "I don't know. Can I just sleep there?" and her finger pointed to the sofa.

"Very well, Jane. As you like," he conjured a pillow and blanket and rekindled the fire. "Do you need help over?"

"It's healed...I'm fine...just feels a bit strange," and she went over to the plush piece of furniture. "Will Odin and Thor be back tomorrow?"

Loki was sitting, downing the wine. "I cannot say…perhaps…if not tomorrow, then surely the day following."

Jane yawned. She was suddenly struck with a frantic notion. "Will you stay here?"

"Pardon?" he looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

Jane immediately wished she hadn't said anything, but it was too late. She thought that once Thor came back, things would be strained between her and Loki, and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with the god of mischief before anything became ruined. "You don't need to…I'm just…"

"Frightened?" he finished.

"Yeah…I guess I am," and she was, but for many, many reasons. "You can sleep at the other end…it's certainly long enough."

Loki hesitated, let out a muffled sigh, and went to the end Jane suggested, sitting there.

"If it's a chore…" Jane began.

"Hush. I am not accustomed to offering comfort of any sort, Jane. I'm afraid that this is likely the extent to how far I will go to see to your comfort as you require."

Jane looked at him, then laughed.

Loki's face threatened a scowl, but soon found himself laughing with her. "You are a marvel, Jane Foster. I've never known the likes of you in my many hundreds of years."

"Why? Because I _deign to laugh at you,_" she said, attempting to mimic his voice (she wasn't half bad).

"That…among other things…"

"Tell me a story."

He rubbed his face. "What sort of story would you like to hear?" he was suddenly struck with how easily he acquiesced to her. She asked, he provided. He was eager to see to her comfort, despite his insistence to the contrary, and happiness. He thought this very strange…not since Frigga…and a lump filled his throat at the thought of her…

"A happy tale…since I've been dabbling in the macabre so much recently."

"Very well…" he paused, thinking a moment. "Many thousands of years ago, a maiden lived in Asgard, and every day she would ride her horse to the edge of the land where the sky met the water in peaceful consummation. She would play in the water, she would dance on the sand, she would pick the fruits of obliging trees and stay until the dark crept over the hills in a blanket of night. And then she would mount her faithful and sturdy horse, always with a gentleness about her, and ride home where her parents waited for her.

She reached the age of acceptable and expected matrimony, and her father was eager to send her off…not because he didn't love her, rather, because they were not wealthy, and the maiden, though a wisp of a girl, was an expense and he could no longer afford to keep. The parents were steadfast in their search, but the maid was fickle, she longed to make her own way. She wanted only to ride her horse, to play, to see to everyday chores, and to sing until night.

One day, a young man came to the house, hearing of the maid's vigor and zest, and wanting to discern her beauty, he paid visit. Her parents were impressed with him, but the maid, less so. She claimed his eyes were too black, his mouth too thin, his voice too icy…and she unease around him. She told him such, and ran to her horse.

She noticed that the beast was frantic, nervous even. She mounted him, and they sped away. At the beach, she climbed off, and sat by the water, weeping.

"Do not cry, my lady," a voice said.

She turned, and a young man, with a mane of hair, tall, broad, and with an angular face, but genteel, was standing there.

She inquired who he was, taking her so unawares.

"I am your faithful horse, and that man who came to take your hand is a sorcerer, he placed the enchantment on me that turned me into a beast. But because I realized in my jealousy that I love you, the spell has broken, and I am prepared to take you away from here, if you'll have me."

And the maid smiled, took his hand, and they lived for many years by Asgard's waters," he finished, and looked at Jane.

"Wow."

Loki conjured another glass of wine, took a drought, and nodded. "Was that pleasant enough for your troubled mind?"

"Hmmhmm," Jane smiled. "You, Loki, are a fantastic story teller."

"It is one of my many talents."

"No doubt…" she paused. "Will you sleep?"

Loki looked at her. "Unless you have a better idea…" he flashed a crooked smile, then paused. Perhaps suggestive remarks such as that might not be appropriate for friends…but then, he would be denying such a vital part of himself to not make such innuendo. It was fun, and he refused to abandon it.

Jane hesitated, for she had many ideas…"No. And I am tired…" she lied.

She settled in under the blanket, and watched as Loki rested his head on the back of the sofa…

She fell asleep there, peaceful and placid and dreamless…

* * *

Loki stayed awake for some time, staring at the ceiling.

He thought that he had finally found someone who cared for him outside of his dead, false mother, and it caused a tender warmth that burned his blue and icy depths.

He found his sleep in the young hours of morning…when the sky began to blush the new day's birth, when the lark of Asgard began to sing her euphonious song, and when the heat of the mortal in her deep slumber reached him with their filaments straining in their grasp…it was a lulling sensation…heavy, comfortable, safe, familiar…

* * *

Jane woke up.

There was a moment of panic…she didn't know where she was, and there was something pinning her down…

Her eyes flew open, and her breath was quick…she sat up…and gasped.

Loki had his arms wrapped around her legs, and he was sleeping. His head was resting on her thigh.

Oh. My. God.

Her fingers hovered over his face…she longed to touch it…

But she didn't.

Instead, she laid back and simply appreciated the fact that he was comfortable enough with her to actually sleep.

To sleep with her, on a sofa.

With his head resting on her thigh.

Thank god for that blanket separating his face from her thigh.

He was relaxed enough around her to fall asleep next to her. Well, on top of/next to…semantics…and she smiled, and pressed her palm to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Jesus, Jane. Get ahold of yourself.

But she was so content at that moment, so blissfully happy, she could hardly contain her mirth…she was struck by the desire to wake him up…

A sound was heard…conversation…someone was outside of the door…

"Loki…" she brushed her hand over his forehead. "Loki…someone is here…"

He began to emerge into consciousness…his eyes creaked open.

He felt inexplicable warmth next to his face…

Someone was with him.

Jane.

He sat up suddenly.

His hair was in his face.

He brushed it from his eyes…and looked at Jane confusedly.

"Loki…" she continued. "Someone is here…" she paused. "Your hair looks better when it's not so rigidly pulled away from your face."

"What?" he was confused. "My hair?"

She decided not to press it. It was a silly statement, anyway. "Can you tell who is here?"

He got up, hearing the voices now as well. He went to the door…

"Sif and Fandrall…" he whispered. "Which means that Odin and … Thor will be returning later," he finished.

He swallowed.

He looked at Jane.

"I…need to attend to them…inquire about the conference…"

Jane nodded.

He left.

She rubbed her face, got up, and sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki was listening to Sif explain the discussions between the Frost Giants and Odin. He was listening, but only partly paying attention.

"They have decided that they shall wait for Menglod to return from her travels. She shall be the one to choose of her eight maidens who shall rule the Jutens," said Sif.

"So...a maiden goddess shall sit on Jutenheim's throne?" said Loki.

"Only because you refused it, Loki. Odin would've gladly..."

"And be in the same position I would've had Thanos had is way? I'll thank Odin for his charity, but should I rule, my mind will be my own," he ended bitterly.

Sif shrugged. "As I said. This was the decision reached."

"Thor and Odin will be returning later, I assume?"

"As I understand it, not until tomorrow. They have gone to Jutenheim to see to Menglod's safety from any unwilling or angry detractors."

Loki raised him chin in acknowledgement. Tomorrow. "Well, Sif. Many thanks for the update. I'll see you at dinner, my Lady," and he winked at her, and got up from the table in the map room where they had been seated.

His long strides took him outdoors. Jutenheim will have a Queen. He wasn't terribly fussed about this. He loathed the beasts, and though Odin would surely have given him THAT particular throne, he could never have abided it. It would've been akin to an insult.

Loki was proud.

He walked outside...he should change his clothes, refresh himself...

And his mind drifted to Jane.

She had been there, hovering in the back of his thoughts the entire time he was speaking with Sif. She was there, because he worried over Thor and if his brother (no...not his brother...) would be taking her away from him upon his return. He had grown to truly enjoy her company...much more than he cared to admit. She was a bit ridiculous, what with tarrying along dark passageways in the middle of the night and catching fire...but that aside, she was amusing. She was intelligent. She was good and true. And Loki cared for her.

It cannot be said at this point that there was love there...he had much to forgive himself for, much to forgive in general...but there was honest friendship, pure emotion, and a connection he felt to the mortal. They had been through much together in these past weeks, and he was astounded at her insistence that they were friends. Perhaps it was party her persistence in the matter which warmed his heart so. Precious few had bothered to be concerned about whether Loki was friendless or not. But Jane did. Jane cared. And his loyalty to her grew.

He had always only been loyal to himself, his mother, Thor, Odin. Everyone else could be damned. But when he was loyal, before he discovered the betrayal, he was fiercely loyal. He would've died for them if need arose.

It was in that vein that Loki ruminated. He walked, and he thought.

He was angry, but the ligature was frayed.

He had this empty, miserable pit where Frigga once was. But the sickness was not so severe.

He hated Odin, but without the same venom as before.

And Thor...well. He wasn't certain how he felt about him.

Thor was always eager to defend him, eager to see some redeemable aspect...but Thor had Jane's friendship, and that bothered Loki. It wasn't that she couldn't have any other friends but him, it was that Thor was her friend. Thor, who was always favored, by everyone whom Loki cared for.

He was jealous. He didn't want Thor to take her, but...he thought...Jane had been Thor's first. And he thought it would be selfish to have her choose, though he was quite certain she would choose Thor. And he was more fearful of rejection than he was of being considered selfish.

When he awoke lying with her, it was as if he had nothing to fear. He hadn't slept thus in many years, he hadn't been so content in another's presence in longer.

Loki went inside and went to his rooms.

He washed himself, and procured clean clothes.

He looked at himself in the glass.

_"Your hair looks better when it's not so rigidly pulled away from your face."_ Jane had said.

He took his fingers and ran them through his hair, pulling it more toward his face.

It looked messy. Undignified. Unkempt.

He laughed, and magically resumed its style.

* * *

Jane had eaten, cleaned herself up, and was reading in the library, sorta. She felt positively wonderful, despite the fact that she had nearly burned to death. THAT was terrifying, and she desired another room...which she was granted quickly by the servants...and in a manner very serendipitous, it was just down the hall from Loki's quarters. Only one other room separated them.

She should stop this, it was such a silly pursuit, she would remind herself repeatedly. But she couldn't help it, she was in love with him, and she had slept with him.

Well...in a manner of speaking. In a manner most literal.

And it almost meant more to her that this had occurred than if anything sexual had happened, as though it had been more intimate. Loki, she knew, had been promiscuous, this by his own admission, and she thought that anything sexual would be dismissed as insignificant by him. But this wasn't...it hadn't been.

Waking with him had been pure and innocent and profound. It had been warm, solacing, and elemental.

Jane almost thought that it was especially all of those things for Loki, since he so seldom trusted.

She had only seen him and the servant who she had spoken with about changing her rooms.

It had been a few hours now, and she decided to take a turn outside.

* * *

She went outdoors, and walked along a path just outside of the palace. She walked, breathing in the air...

She thought about leaving this place, for leave she must. She had already stayed too long. She honestly didn't want to go now, so recently able to thoroughly enjoy Loki's company...but it was irresponsible to stay. She felt like she was being unfair to Thor...and she had her job, and Erik and Darcy waiting for her on Earth...

"The gardens here have always been my favorite aspect of the palace...other than the library," Loki said, approaching her.

Jane turned and smiled warmly. "They are lovely, truly."

"Indeed, yes," and he returned her smile, and looked up into the sky.

"What did Sif say?"

Loki looked at her. "There will be a Juten Queen in a matter of a few weeks."

"Oh," said Jane, nodding. "Is that...good, then?"

"It's indifferent," he shrugged, and walked over to a shrub holding blue blossoms, and picked one.

Jane watched him. "So...are Thor and Odin coming back today?"

"Tomorrow..." and he walked over to her, and placed the flower behind her ear, pushing her hair back. His hands fell to his side upon completion. He suddenly realized that that was an utterly romantic thing to do, and though that hadn't been his intention, he wasn't sorry he had done it.

Jane, for her part, was barely breathing. "Oh," and she exhaled. "Well...tomorrow..." and she turned to hide her blush, and touch the flower.

"Yes," he continued. "So...Sif and the others are mostly all back..." he strolled about now, hands folded behind him. "And we should dine with them this evening...however, we do have the afternoon to waste..."

He wanted to spend the afternoon with her. Jane felt so silly...her heart was throbbing in her chest. "Ok...what did you have in mind?"

"There is a waterfall some distance from here...it is lovely..."

"Ok," she said immediately.

Loki laughed. "Eager, my Lady?"

"Well...no...but I grow tired of the palace...it was so nice to be outdoors yesterday...in actual Asgard."

He nodded. "How are your legs?"

"Fine."

"And your health in general...you..." he paused. "Slept well?" and his eyes darted away.

"I did, thanks," she almost asked him the same question, but stopped herself, thinking it might embarrass him. "Why?"

He looked back now. "Because it is some distance away, and transporting you will be trying for your mortal frame...you should be well rested, in general comfort, and not have eaten recently."

"Oh, well. All of those are true."

"Very well, then, Jane. Shall we?" and he took her hand.

She smiled and nodded.

And Loki's magic closed in, and blackness, but no fear, for she was with him, and she trusted him completely.

Jane's face hit the ground, she was coughing from lack of oxygen, but she wasn't nauseous, though disoriented, as per usual.

She felt Loki's fingers brush her forehead, and her coughing ceased. He took her hand and she rose from the soft floor.

He was looking at her with a hint of concern masked in eagerness.

She smiled...and she turned to take in the scene.

The entire place was violet. Purple blossoms filled her eyes...the trees, though green, were green in such a way that they were almost purple. It defied reason. The grass below her was very green, and she walked through it, and took off her shoes.

She looked at the raging water...a rainbow folded between the rays of sunlight...rocks jetted up from the mouth of the pool in front of her. It was like a scene born of CGIs. The water was violent, but the scene itself was tranquil. Jane thought it a convenient allegory for Loki himself...he was the raging water...attempting to infiltrate his peaceful surroundings.

She turned toward him, smiling broadly.

And she saw him watching her, his arms folded across his chest, as if in defensive mode, but he appeared casual and relaxed otherwise.

"It's beautiful...like a fairy tale."

Loki nodded. "It is...the locals her call this wine valley, due to the violet hues which pepper the place. However...in that vein..." and Loki conjured a banquet of food and wine.

Jane thought this looked suspiciously like a date from a hundred and fifty years ago on earth...Victorian in flavor.

"Thanks, Loki," and she sat, began to eat some of the food.

"Jane..." he began, as he chewed on the flesh of a particularly soft fruit.

She looked at him.

"When Thor returns..." he suddenly felt very silly. "When Thor returns," he began again. "I shouldn't like to hide our...friendship..."

"Hide?"

"Yes. It did seem as though I only enjoyed your company when he was still here either when he was occupied or in the dark hours of night."

Wow. He didn't miss a thing..."You're right. I suppose that is rather unfair, to both of you."

"I do not imagine you'll be long for Asgard anyway..."

"No..." Jane murmured.

"No," and he looked at her. "When will you go?"

She swallowed. She was holding his stare. "I imagine..." she wanted to scream, to throw her arms around his neck and cry that she didn't want to go...to hear him say that he wanted her to stay. "Loki..."

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling very conflicted..." and she took a small violet flower and twirled in in her fingers.

"About?"

"I really am enjoying your company...and I feel guilty about Thor...and as though a big part of me doesn't want to leave Asgard...and I cannot decide if it's because I've grown to love the place, or if it's because I'll be missing a very good friend I've made..."

Loki swallowed. "I know what happens when you feel guilt, Jane," and he smiled crookedly.

She laughed. "I'm telling you this because it seems as though I've been waffling with my answer about leaving, and I have been. And I don't wish to be that way, but I...I'm having this inner struggle..."

"...and friends aid in struggles..."

"Yes," she smirked.

"I'll visit, if you like, Jane."

"You mean, Earth?"

"Yes. Midgard. I'll visit..."

"But," she began. "You're...you'll likely find danger...you are a criminal there..."

"I am able to disguise myself well enough," and he looked intently at her.

This wasn't the answer she sought. She wanted him to tell her to stay. "Ok," and she smiled. "You'll visit," but somehow, she didn't fully believe that.

Jane laid back and stretched her limbs under the canopy of vast sky. She breathed in the bouquet of fragrance.

And Loki looked at her. This tiny creature...and he was suddenly overcome with the desire to touch her...

His hand was at her hair, smoothing it back, the blue flower fell to the ground.

Jane sat up, having been lulled into an almost unconscious state, but the flower falling had started her.

"Apologies, Jane..."

He was very close to her. "What for?"

"Disturbing you..." he wasn't looking at her.

"You weren't disturbing me," she whispered.

Jane kissed his cheek, and gave him a hug.

And Loki had not, in many years, been offered this type of affection. His arms wrapped around her, and it was lovely. And a few tears found their way down his face before he pulled away.

Without looking at her, he got up, and went to the water, hands folded behind him.

And Jane was not upset, for she knew he was likely so unused to that sort of display, that he was either embarrassed or had no idea what to do. Either way, she wasn't concerned. He'd be fine.

She sighed, and held her knees in her arms, rocked back with her head tilted toward the sky.

Thor would be back tomorrow.

She looked then to Loki, his back still facing her.

What a gorgeous mess she was in.

She couldn't be forthright...she'd likely scare him off...

Maybe she could get really drunk and tell him she was in love with him.

Or maybe he'd just think she had been using him...he seemed to really value the friendship she offered.

He said he would visit her...

And now some tears escaped Jane's eyes...she was living a stolen time. Perhaps this just wasn't meant to be. He was fully immature in these matters, and Jane may need to wait many centuries for him to be ready, centuries that she didn't have.

She was suddenly struck with the notion that her love and friendship would ultimately benefit another lady...someone hundreds of years from now...someone who wouldn't need to wait for Loki, since he had been primed from Jane's attentions.

Attentions she had bled.

Attentions she had suffered, with the vain hope of reciprocation.

And her heart slowed, as he came back from the water.

And she suddenly felt angry, angry that he would never love her back. Angry that she loved him so completely. Angry that she was awakening something in him that she would never enjoy herself.

She wiped her face.

She drank some wine.

She looked at Loki, who wasn't looking back. "Loki?"

"Hmm?" and he turned toward her.

Jane swallowed. No. She couldn't tell him, even though every single cell in her body screamed it. He might not hate her...he might kiss her there and tear her clothes off and they might make love in front of this picturesque scene of Asgard. "Thanks...for bringing me here..."

He smiled and nodded, and laid back on the ground, hands behind his head.

And Jane followed suit, and they stared at the swirl of sky as the water played its song in the background.


	14. Chapter 14

_Greetings, readers! Yes...two updates today. I think this is almost finished...at the very least one more long chapter...but I am thinking two or three more chapters. It has grown into more than my prompt had anticipated! _

Jane fell asleep there…not because she was especially sleepy, but the water was lulling, and the wine was heavy (it was early for her to take drink, she normally didn't until later in the day).

Loki did not. But he watched her a bit as she slept…something he hadn't done the night previous.

It was then that he noted her beauty…he had thought her attractive enough before, but did not think of her as beautiful.

But she was. Very.

He pulled his eyes away. He should stop these musings. He didn't wish to undo their friendship by finding her attractive.

He decided that they should probably head back. He ridded the place of the food after he stood and turned toward Jane.

She was awake.

"How does your magic work?" she asked.

"Work?"

"Yeah…where did everything go just now?"

"Ah…well…I tucked it away."

"Away? Do you…just take things from other places…or do you summon them into existence?"

Loki looked a bit pensive. "Well…I cannot summon everything…as you said…'into existence'…but I can do that with certain things…water…fire…" he paused. "But this food we enjoyed, no. I brought it from the palace."

"So…more elemental things you can conjure without taking them from someplace else," she surmised.

"Yes, that's fair."

"Wow."

Loki laughed.

"It must be incredible to be able to do that," she shook her head and stood.

"It is…I suppose…but often it is exploited. I am a very great sorcerer, Jane…I have no false pride in that statement, mind you…and people are either too frightened of me to trust, or they attempt to exploit my power for their own gain."

"I'm sorry," she said, and she meant it.

"Yes…it is an unfortunate thing…but, having lived as long as I have, I am quite accustomed to being mistreated, and I have my ire to protect me."

"I would never mistreat you, Loki."

He looked at her. "No…I don't believe that you would, Jane Foster."

"You can count on that," and she smiled.

He took her hand, and transported them back to the palace.

His fingers were on her forehead immediately…as soon as her breath found itself, and she choked out her first cough…and she was being held up by him, his hand wrapped her upper arm to steady her.

She leaned her head against his chest for a second, then pulled away. "I'll go get ready for dinner…" and she left him in the main, grand hall without looking back.

His breath stuttered out.

* * *

Dinner was an interesting affair…there were plenty of people about, and since Jane was so used to it just being her and Loki for the past few days, she was very quiet.

She nibbled at her food, not once looking at Loki…nor indeed, anyone at all.

She excused herself early and went to her room.

Why was she so withdrawn? Because it was nearly over, and she thought that she would talk to Thor and Odin tomorrow about heading home. She couldn't do this anymore. She was miserable…yet blissfully happy. She was lost…terrified…perhaps she only needed to be free of Loki and she would heal…get over it…

Jane pulled on some pjs. She went to the window. She sighed. Tomorrow, Thor would be here…

Some time had passed and Jane hadn't fallen asleep.

Maybe Loki was in the library…she felt anxious at the prospect.

She tiptoed downstairs and went to the library.

The door creaked open.

He was there.

Jane shut the door behind her.

"Hey, Loki," she said.

No answer.

"Are you alright?" and she walked over toward him.

He looked at her. "Oh…I am sorry…you're speaking to me?"

"What?"

"You did not utter one word during dinner…" and he snapped the book shut. "I had thought that you understood what I had meant when I said that I wished for you to not hide our friendship…obviously I overestimated your intellectual prowess," and he got up.

"I…" she paused. "If you didn't notice, I didn't speak with anyone…you are not special in that regard."

"Friends speak with one another. They seek out conversation."

"You, Loki, were at the other end of the table."

"And you, Jane, could have altered your station to accommodate conversation…"

Jane laughed. "You expect me to just get up and move? I am a guest here! That is rude beyond measure."

"I expect you to behave as we are…not to alter your actions when other's eyes are upon us… as though you are ashamed of what you feel…" and he moved toward her.

"How do you know what I feel…?" her voice was breathy and menacing.

"By virtue of your own words, dear Jane," he said with sarcasm. "Because you have promised me emphatically that you are my friend, yet when it is tested in the presence of others, your friendship wilts…it cannot survive prying eyes."

"My friendship," she breathed, harrowing and angry. "Is true, I assure you…just because I didn't FEEL like talking tonight does not mean that I am ashamed of our friendship. It means I didn't FEEL LIKE TALKING. It had little to do with you, my egocentric friend."

Loki swallowed. Her eyes were flashing, and they were close.

He smirked and turned away. "Perhaps I may have…overreacted…"

"I should say so…" she returned, shaking a bit.

He sat down, and some wine was present.

"Allow me to pour you some wine, Jane."

She agreed…it would be good to settle herself.

Jane took a long gulp of the red liquid…

"Aren't you having any?"

"I will…" replied Loki.

"Will…?" and suddenly, she felt dizzy. She felt her mind being opened…she felt giddy…yes, she felt giddy.

"How do you feel, Jane?"

"Wonderful."

"Good…now tell me…are you embarrassed of our friendship?"

Jane's eyes only partly opened. "No."

"Do you plan on disassociating yourself from me when Thor returns?"

"No…"

Good. He had given her a truth tonic. He didn't quite believe her emphatic assurances that she wasn't ashamed of him. "Alright, Jane…" and he was about to rip her from her truth trance.

"I love you Loki."

He froze. "Excuse me?"

She smiled warily at him. "I love you."

He laughed. "You mean…as a friend…that your love is that of friendship…"

"You are my friend," she said.

He nodded, and began to raise his hands once more to break the spell.

"But I love you…" and she stood now.

"Jane …" he was confused.

Jane walked over to where he sat, and crawled onto his lap. Her hand brushed his face, and she took his mouth in hers greedily.

And to his chagrin, he returned it, his tongue finding hers, his hands on her back, pulling her close…and Jane moaned in response to his touch.

It deepened quickly…and there was an urgency about it…and Jane kissed his neck…and found his mouth…and his hands were at her face…her breast…in her hair…over and over they kissed…small, quick pecks…and long, languid and deep kisses…

Stop this…his mind protested…she is not aware of what she is doing…and he will ruin everything if he isn't careful…

But it felt so good…so right…

Jane began to take her shirt off…but Loki stopped her.

He should stop this now.

He carried her to her chair…placed her there, and went back to his own.

He waved his hands, and Jane's eyes cleared.

"What just happened?" she asked him.

"Nothing…you dozed off," he replied, but his mind lingered on her kiss, and the feel of her on top of him, and her hair in between his fingers, and her touch on his skin…

"Dozed off?"

"Yes…in fact, I am tired, Jane…I believe I should retire myself…" and he got up.

"Loki?"

"Yes?" he turned toward her.

"You believe me, when I tell you that I am your friend, right?"

He swallowed. "Yes…I do."

"Goodnight, Loki," and she got up, went to him, stood on her tiptoes, and pecked his lips.

She stood down.

"Goodnight, Jane," and he left.

Jane slept on the sofa once more. She felt so comfortable in the library…she imagined that it was because she associated it with Loki.

* * *

A bang was heard.

"Jane!" roared the thunder god.

"Thor!" she returned, rubbing her face. She went to him, and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Jane…how good it is to see you!" and he picked her up as though she weighed but an ounce, and spun her around.

She was laughing. "It is good to see you, too…how was Jutenheim?"

"Oh…the usual… large giants…cold," and he laughed. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

Jane cleared her throat. "I…"

"I have been keeping her well enough entertained, Thor," Loki was standing in the doorway.

Jane blushed…but she recalled herself. What would she do or say if Thor wasn't here…? "Morning, Loki!" she said, a bit too cheerfully.

Loki's eyes widened a touch. "Good morning, Jane. I trust you slept well?"

"I did."

Thor looked to Loki. "So…you have seen to Jane's entertainment, brother?"

"I have," and he entered the room.

"And what have you done?"

"We left the palace and I brought her to some sights on Asgard…the market…Wine Valley…the abandoned wreckage of Hus…"

"I see…" and Thor looked at Jane. "Was it amusing?"

"More…it was lovely and exciting and grand," and she smiled at Loki, who returned it softly. She wasn't going to abandon him.

Jane walked over to Loki and kissed his cheek. "Are you coming to breakfast?"

"Yes."

She nodded and looked at Thor. "Are you?"

"I shall be there, my Lady."

And she left.

"Well, Loki. What in the name of Odin was that about?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jane…she regards you with affection…"

"Is that difficult to believe?"

Thor laughed. "Well…no. And yes."

Loki smirked. "Thor…you are amusing…yes. Jane and I are friends."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Jane is…your friend?"

Loki was becoming irritated. "Yes. Jane Foster is my friend…I'm not certain how else to make this plain. Shall I speak more slowly? Draw you out a picture?"

"No…but…you'll forgive me…but you do not seek friendship…"

"Not usually, no," and he went to the window.

"But…"

"Thor. I grow tired of this…what is it exactly you do not understand…?"

"Does Jane wish to be your friend?"

"I believe so. She certainly appears to to me."

Thor nodded. He turned and left.

And Loki watched as Thor went to Jane and kissed her cheek in the garden. And his mind writhed with jealousy.

He shook.

His eyes closed to block the view of Jane with him.

He instead recalled the evening previous…Jane's mouth on his…her hands on his neck…her taste…how blissful it was…

And then he recalled the tale he told her a couple of nights ago…the horse…how the horse, in his jealousy, realized fully his feeling…

Loki's eyes flew open.

He felt ill.

His hands went to his mouth in his awareness and shock.

He turned from the window…

Loki sat himself on the sofa.

He held his head in his hands.

In all that is good in the universe…in all that he believed…he would never have believed this to be possible…

But it made sense.

Her company was pleasant, he sought it out.

Her mind was nimble, she challenged him.

Her care was great, she desired to befriend him.

Her humor was quick, she made him laugh.

Her curiosity, though foolish, was attractive to his own mind.

And she was brave…brave enough to speak on his behalf to Odin…brave enough to suffer the torture of Thanos…and true…true beyond measure.

He looked at the palms of his hands.

This was too much…

It couldn't be…

And even if it were, it was folly.

He couldn't…could not be Thor…Thor would care for her in a way he never could.

He should leave Asgard now…hide away in a corner of the universe, just as he had planned… leave Jane and her lovely innocence…he couldn't be the hero.

And tears trickled down his face.

And before long, he wept.

He wept for his mother, for she had loved him. He wept for his brother, for though he loved him, he recognized that he could never be the brother that Thor wanted. He wept for his father, for though he had suffered so cruelly at his hands, he had known kindness from him, love even.

He wept for every scar he harbored, for they represented every reason why he had to leave. He was unclean.

And he was broken.

And he loved Jane Foster.


	15. Chapter 15

And what can be said of his mind?

Unassailable, unbridled and unchecked torment.

His anger was self directed, his anguish that born of his own actions. It was him and him alone who suffered for this death.

Death of his former self, so inexplicably stubborn in its forbidden depth. He was no longer Loki, alone, untouched. He was Loki, he who succumbed to the idle attention of a mortal.

And she told him that she loved him also. She had uttered those words, yet his mind forbade him to believe them. The truth was, was she loved someone who he couldn't be...even if she had considered herself to be in love as she termed it.

He had showed her attention in his friendship, in his desire to shed his isolation...in his desire to hang onto that banter he so enjoyed that she provided...she was a willing and able participant, and he longed for it to continue.

He was alone in the library...he had lost track of time...he should go...go anywhere...

By the sky breakfast had passed...

He gathered himself.

He went to the door.

And Jane was on the other side.

"You weren't at breakfast," she smirked.

"No...I..."

"Is everything alright?" and she walked in through the open door.

"Yes."

She turned toward him. "Are you sure? You don't seem ok..." her brow furrowed and she stepped toward him.

"What do you know of it?"

This stopped her. "Alright. Tell me what's wrong."

He slammed the door. "Tell you what's wrong. Why do you care what's wrong with me? You are so foolish, Jane. I've told you...I am dangerous...you always fail to heed the best of advice."

"And what advice is that?"

"To keep clear of me. To marry Thor."

Her face grew red. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"And then you employ vulgarity to make your point somehow more profound."

"Is this because I spent time with Thor? I told you...he is my friend...and I showed you affection in front of him...and still you doubt me? What the fuck do you want from me?!"

He curled a smirk. "No...this is because..." and he made his way near her...he was close...and he stood behind her...his breath on her neck...he was going to hurt her...it was the easiest way. "Last evening, when I told you you fell asleep, I had actually given you a truth serum, and you confessed that you loved me."

Jane nearly fainted. Her eyes closed in mortification. She felt sick. "You did what?" she breathed.

"I told you... I had told you not to trust me..." and now he was in front of her. "You are silly, Jane Foster...to love a blackguard."

She slapped his face hard. "Fuck you."

He rubbed his cheek. He smiled. "Well. I suppose you've gotten the point. Had your own back, as they call it." And he stepped back.

"Point. I got the point. And what point is that? Which one? You are so...such a complete idiot, Loki. Yeah, maybe I do love you. So the fuck what? I wasn't about to do anything about it, because I knew you'd never love me back. And now you know, and I'm relieved. I don't need to pretend. And there's something else. I'd never marry Thor, because I'm not in love with him."

"The point is Jane, is you are too trusting," ignoring much of her speech.

"And I'm glad that I am. I've known more happiness...more excitement in these last few days than I have since...I dunno! And what about you? You've had a friend, when have you've EVER been able to say that?"

He laughed. "Oh, yes. My dear sweet friend. I shall miss that, to be sure..." and he went to leave.

Jane went to him and grabbed his arm. "You will miss me!"

"I will? Which part? Bargaining for your life with terrorists? Putting out fires you've stupidly set?"

"No," she whispered. "My company. Our laughter. Stories. Warmth."

Loki swallowed.

"And I'll tell you something else, Loki. I think, that if you look deep enough...you might discover that you love me, too," and she took his face in her hands, and she kissed him.

At first he protested, but he soon let go, and returned her kiss soundly, moaning softly against her mouth.

Jane pulled away. "Goodbye, Loki."

"Jane..."

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

Loki nodded. "Home."

"Where are you gong?"

"I'm...not certain yet..." and he looked away from her.

"Well...I guess...maybe I'll see you around," and she left.

This was best. She needed to go. He needed to be rid of her...

* * *

And Jane went to her rooms, and began packing the things she had brought, and leaving the things she had borrowed.

She cried. She despaired. But she knew that she couldn't stay here any longer.

She left a note for Thor and Odin, and she went to the Bifrost.

She hugged Heimdall goodbye, and fell.

Jane Foster was on Earth for the first time in many, many weeks.

She had landed in the desert too dry, too brown...too white. She got up, brushed herself off, and headed toward home.

She opened the door to her trailer...it creaked and it smelled stale. Clean, Jane. Clean it up.

She got out a bucket. She poured her all purpose cleaner into it that was so infrequently used she needed to check to see if there was an expiration date on it.

Silly, she thought. An expiration date on cleaning products. She laughed.

Jane laughed and laughed until she was weeping, holding her sides and rocking back and forth...sitting on the floor of her meager trailer.

She was silly, just as he said. She was silly, for she was so in love she couldn't think...

She needed him, but he didn't need her.

She longed for him, but he felt no reciprocating tendency.

She felt as though she would never feel happiness again, and she knew that Loki didn't care.

She wanted him here, for she felt so alone all of sudden, knowing that she wouldn't hear his voice.

He wouldn't be there to help her.

Spin tales.

Or just be...sipping wine.

And he had tricked her! She reminded herself. Tricked her, and she made her confession in her state. Why had he done it? That hadn't been clear.

He didn't trust something...that was likely the reason. He was so accustomed to being lied to...to lying...

She knew him so very well.

* * *

"Loki!" Thor was running about the palace, looking for his brother.

He found him, in the garden, and he was using his magic to turn the leaves on the trees different colors.

"Hello, Thor. What a loud voice you have."

"Jane left."

"Did she?"

"And you know this...and had something to do with it."

"Have I?"

"Stop playing games," Thor said irritably.

"Oh, but that would be like asking you to set aside your hammer..." and he stood, looking at Thor with a smirk.

"Put the leaves to right, and tell me what has happened."

"I'll do neither such thing. And it's best she's gone. She had no intention of marrying you."

Thor nearly struck him. "No...because she is in love with you."

"Is she? Poor thing."

"Stop it, Loki. Stop it now. Are you in love with her?"

Loki laughed. "Are YOU?"

"What? I'm asking the questions. Answer me."

Loki turned from his brother. "It does not matter."

"By the gods, brother...you are."

Loki whirled around facing him. "And what of it? What if I were? There's nothing to be done about it."

"Go to her."

He laughed, wickedly, insanely. "Go to her? And then what? I'm still ME Thor...that shall never change. I'm showing her mercy and care by keeping myself from her..."

"You! You are capable of extreme love! I've seen it! You...you are a coward."

And Loki punched him hard, and Thor returned it.

Before long, they were engaged in a heated fight, with fists swinging.

Both had bloody faces, and were screaming at each other.

But Thor was mighty, and his strength formidable and he laid a powerful blow to Loki's face..."You do not deserve her!" he yelled. "You need to fight! Fight your inclinations...!"

And Loki stopped, his bother pinning him to the ground. He breathed hard.

"Fine," he said.

"Fine what?" Thor stepped off of him.

"I am a coward."

"And what do you propose to do about it?"

Loki got up. His face had been thoroughly abused that day. "I'm not certain."

"I give you one week, Loki. Then you must go to Jane, set things right one way or another," Thor finished.

Loki laughed. "Or what?"

"Or...I shall go to her and tell her the tale of the raven..."

His eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't..."

"Do not underestimate me," and Thor laughed.

Loki laughed as well...turned the leaves green once more, and lifted his head to the sky...

* * *

Six days had passed and Loki had barely left his rooms. He was writing in the book Jane had bought for him, as a means to coalesce the many heated workings of a tortured mind.

He did not wish to admit he had developed feelings for the mortal. He did not wish to succumb to them, for in his mind, not only was it a weakness to do so, but it was a blatant move against his character...and what he was attempting to reconcile was had he changed enough to allow this?

Was he still angry? Yes...but the fury was not so blinding.

Was he still selfish? Yes...but he desired her comfort and happiness.

Was he still ruthless? Yes...though this had not been fully tested, he did murder Thanos despite her begging him to leave with her.

Did he still desire the throne of Asgard...? This he couldn't wrap his mind around. It was what he had always desired. It had been his dream since a young boy. He felt it was owed to him, and that had not waned.

Yet part of him thought that it was a dubious enterprise...Odin was still very much alive, Thor was the heir, and Loki had no army. He had planned on waiting until the All-Father died...then reemerging for a coup.

The real question, in the end, was could he live with his brother as King?

Loki didn't know. He did not hate Thor...his brother, as he had returned as such in his thoughts. It was exhausting denying it.

Jane would never, even if she truly loved him, and he returned it, be able to erase that desire for power. And would she be able to life with that?

He was now considering what she would be able to live with.

Loki was laying on his back, hands folded behind his head, and he was staring at the ceiling.

He loved her...and when he had discovered this, it had not been the joyful realization people speak of. It had been painful and violent and terrifying.

Much like most of what he experiences in his life.

But when she kissed him before she left, it had been a baptism of peace, and he felt relief.

And perhaps that was what he sought in her. Peace and relief...perhaps she could never change him, nor indeed, perhaps he could never change...but there was the possibility that she could be a tonic to his tendencies. That Jane could be a prayer when life was dire. A song when the black was thick. A cool drink when the heat of anger and desperation were threatening to engulf him.

He never truly felt anger when around her.

He had fun.

And she seemed to have fun with him.

Loki sat up, as there was a knock at the door.

He opened it.

"Loki, we haven't seen nor heard from you in many days...are you alright?" Thor stood there, a bit of worry creased in his features.

Loki smiled, an honest, true smile. "I am."

"...and...? Have you been thinking about Jane?"

Loki stood aside to grant Thor entry. "I have been thinking of little else," and he retrieved a bottle from a table and poured himself and Thor out a drink. "Tell me, Thor. Do you not love her?"

Thor gulped down the beverage. "That, brother, I do not have a answer for."

"Well, that is a problem. You need an answer."

"Honestly, Loki, I cannot say. I have been inside myself...sad, and conflicted. I believed that I loved her, very much so. But now, upon reflection...it does not seem so certain."

Loki downed his drink. "You need to sort it, Thor. And I'll say another thing. I'll not do or say a thing until you figure this. I'll not deal with a jealous Thor."

"Ah ha! So. You plan on going to her, then?"

Loki smirked. "No. I plan on you retrieving her."

* * *

It had been a week.

Though it felt as though she had lived a lifetime in the interim.

Living a life post Loki was a sad one. A lonely one. A lets-clean-everything-Jane-can-think-of one.

How much she missed him, she couldn't rightly say.

And she felt insanely foolish for it.

He was right.

He was a villain.

And he'd likely never change.

But did she want him to?

No.

Well...except for the killing/hostile taking over of earth part.

He had, she reminded herself, sworn to never harm earth or Asgard, so at least there was that.

Jane was having a difficult time working. She was having a difficult time eating, sleeping, showering, concentrating. She was distracted to the point of ridiculousness.

And on the seventh day, god created man...

The seventh day since she left. The seventh day saw the dawn of man, and woman, and therein love was born.

And Jane was on her roof, staring at the waning star...the light grew dim, the waxing moon making her appearance in the night sky.

Jane assumed that things would be improving now...one week had nearly passed...she should begin to heal.

Jane heard a roll of thunder.

She sat up from her relaxed position.

There were no clouds...

A flash of lightening...Jane's breath hitched.

And in a span of time no longer than it takes a butterfly to beat its wings, the thunder god was standing beneath her on the ground.

"Thor!" Jane smiled.

"Good evening, Jane."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to take you to Asgard."

Jane swallowed. "Why would I go to Asgard?"

"Because, my lady, my brother the Prince desires a conference."

"So why isn't he here?"

"I imagine...he suspected you would be more willing if I came and told you that while I care very much for you, I do not love you..."

"Oh," Jane replied. It was a strange thing, reacting with indifference at someone saying that they do not love them. "Well...I suppose...that makes two of us...?" And she laughed.

"Indeed. It's a good thing for it. It would not do to have one of us pining away," Thor paused. He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "And so...are you agreeable to coming to Asgard?"

Jane climbed down the ladder. She stopped and looked up at him. She kissed his cheek, and nodded.

And Thor took her hand and walked over to the entrance of the Bifrost.

And with her arms wrapped around him, they made their way to the highest realm.


	16. Chapter 16

Jane entered the palace, and she felt oblique emptiness.

"I'll go and retrieve my brother," Thor said to her, and she nodded.

She walked to the back of the palace, meandering through the main garden. She breathed in the cool evening air. She noted that the time seemed to coalesce with Earth's time, though Asgard might have been slightly earlier.

What would she do when she saw him?

Part of her wanted to punch him.

Part of her wanted to kiss him.

And part wanted to go and tear his clothes off and make love in the garden.

And a very, very small part wanted to make him suffer, and that part of Jane Foster told her to run and hide…

But she did not know his purpose, he could be simply asking her here to say goodbye, or...perhaps he wanted to chide her.

These possibilities did not make sense, however. They did not make sense in the way in which she knew him.

Jane sat on the ground and played with a flower.

"There is a story about a raven I think that you'd enjoy," said Loki's voice.

Jane's breath stopped for a second, but she did not turn around. "I love a good story."

And Loki sat next to her on the grass.

"Once, a very angry man lived in a modest house in Asgard. He lived there in relative peace, though his state never ceased. Children would walk by, for the house was happily situated, close to both the seaside and a forest, but the man would yell...insisting that they did not roam his grounds.

People feared the man, and rightly so. His temper would leave any opponent weak with trepidation.

One day, the man spotted a giant black raven sitting on a tree right outside of his immediate garden. The man threw a stone at the bird, causing it to fly away. The man thought nothing further of it, so he went inside for the evening.

The next day, he went out and two ravens sat on the tree.

Once more, he threw the stones, this time, hitting one in the wing.

They left, and the man went about his day.

The next morning, the man awoke with a sharp pain in his arm, and when he examined it, he noticed a terrible wound was there. He wrapped it, dismissed it, and went outside.

Three ravens awaited him.

The man was angry, more angry than he had been in quite awhile. He went into the house, obtained his bow, and shot one of the ravens.

The next morning, the man woke with an arrow sticking from his breast, and a woman, with inky hair, pale skin, long fingers, and large, black eyes, sitting with him.

The man was confused, and demanded to know who the lady was.

"I am the raven whom you shot with an arrow yesterday, and I am here to tell you that because of your blatant neglect of life and love, you shall live out your days as a raven, haunting those who lived as you once did, and watch forever as others live...whether it be in happiness, in sadness, or in vanity."

And so it was, the man became a raven, neither living here nor there...in constant search for his release."

Loki turned to look at Jane.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"About 700 years ago," he continued, "I chased a raven into a black cave...I shot at it...I do not know if my arrow found it, but from that day forward, my hair will grow to this length the day following its trim."

She laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

His eyebrow cocked. "Perhaps."

"Why am I here, Loki?"

He rose from the ground and walked over to a tree.

"I have been unfair. I drove you away from here because I was fearful...I was angry...I still am, I may never shed that."

Jane now stood. "I know it."

"Do you? Do you know what it means to be so full of raw anger that nothing, nothing ever quells the onslaught of red rage?"

"No. But I know that you are angry."

"Oh, Jane. I do not know what I am supposed to do."

"With?"

"This darkness...this deep pit of despair I so often dwell in..."

Jane went over to him. "Let light in."

"How? And how can I ever...how can I hope to live without that which I've only ever known?"

"You haven't, though...you've known happiness. I know that you have...you simply don't remember."

He laughed. "You know not what you want...I am far from perfect."

"I don't want perfect."

"Hopelessly flawed, then?"

"I want my friend back," Jane said. "I want to see things with him, listen to his stories. I want to wake with him in the morning, and walk with him in the afternoon. I want him to tell me when he's afraid, and to comfort me when I am. I want to sip wine, I want to laugh, I want...to discuss things I don't understand, and to talk about that which I do. I love talking with my friend. He's funny, and brilliant, and interesting...and a bit, dangerous," she smiled.

"You are a silly girl," he said playfully.

"I'm a woman," she whispered.

Loki swallowed. "Jane..."

"Yes?"

"My hair won't stay short. The story was true."

She looked quizzically at him. "Not really."

"Really," and he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Loki."

"Hmm?"

"Why am I here?"

His hands cupped her face. He leaned forward, and kissed her mouth. "That's why," he answered.

"Oh..." and her eyes opened. "I want to hear you say it."

His hands fell and took her own hands in his grasp. "You are here, Jane Foster, because when you left, I felt empty. Because in these past weeks, in my cage in the bowels of the palace, you gave me comfort, and laughter. And you saw to my release, when no one else would. You are here, because I watched Thanos torture you, yet you remained steadfast and strong. You are here, because you sought my company when precious few did, and in that vein, I wished to give something back...and when we went to Hus, you were eager and rapt. And in the market, you were playful and smiling. And you gave me a gift...and I treasure it. And when we laid by the Falls, I wanted nothing more than to hold you, and to kiss you, and confess that, yes. I had fallen in love with you," he paused. "You are here, dearest, because in my fear, in my jealousy, I had discovered the depth of my want...that when I saw you with Thor, I felt it acutely, and I despaired most abjectly. I needed to make you leave, because I believed it to be best...little did I know that the pain of your absence would trump reason...but then, I suppose, that is how this works..." and he looked at her intently.

"Works?" she choked.

"Yes...love. Works..."

"I love you, Loki..." and a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

He kissed her forehead. "I hope you never regret that," he breathed against her skin.

"Take me from here," and she pulled away a touch.

The black pressed against her, and his entire hand was on her forehead, and then it was in her cheek, and his mouth was on hers...

And he laid her back onto his bed, and her clothes were gone, and he kissed every inch of her skin in worshipful embrace. And it was a communion most tender, yet passionate in equal measure...

And in the tangle of limbs which resulted, in the pulse of bodies and the sighs of consummation, Jane felt whole, and content.

Loki was undone by her body, by her mind, her very soul, and he marveled at what he experienced in her love.

The night found them in their action repeatedly, and not until morning threatened did they find sleep.

Jane stretched her limbs and smiled...she knew where she was. Loki was still asleep, for he had, she recalled, quite spent himself.

She got up in the morning light. She pulled her robe on, and went downstairs.

Out she went, into the cool air of Asgard, and she found the other Odinson there, looking into morning's dawn.

"Thor?"

He turned. "Good morning Jane."

"Do you always get up so early?"

"I do...Loki stays up late, preferring the company of the stars. I love the canvas of sky the dawn provides."

Jane reflected on that a moment...it was curious...she was more of a night owl herself.

"And how is my brother?" he smiled.

"Asleep," and she blushed. "I'm sorry, Thor. I..."

"Do not apologize, Jane. I understand. Truly, I feel as though I have regained my brother, and though I have lost you in the process, I harbor no regret."

Jane smiled. "You look magnificent in the morning light."

"He is light, Jane," came Loki's voice from behind her. "He always has been."

Jane turned and smiled at her lover...his hair unkempt and in his face. She loved that look.

"Loki. You look...well," and Thor smiled.

"I am..."

"Well. I should go," and Thor went to leave.

"Brother," began Loki, and Jane's and Thor's mouth hung open. "It should give me great pleasure to speak with you later."

"I look forward to it," and Thor left.

"Brother?" Jane snaked her arms around his waist.

"Well, as far as brothers go, he's not horrific."

She leaned her face into his chest, and Loki watched as the sky welcomed Asgard's star into its bosom.

"I love you, Jane Foster," and he rested his head in her hair.

* * *

_A/N: thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! I really enjoyed this story. A bit of everything! Thanks to jeadomized, who gave me the prompt. PM me if you have ideas for a story! Thank you!_


End file.
